


Guestage

by Sacren



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Gangs, Gen, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacren/pseuds/Sacren
Summary: Someone came to kill one of the straw hats, instead they now have a hostage.  Dressrosa arc spoilers. Brought over from Fanfic fixing up the chapters as I re-post them.





	1. A familiar assassin.

Sanji sat on the basement stairs, staring at the figure tied to the chair about five foot away from him.

The smoke from his cigarette made a trail up the darkened stairway towards the closed door.

The guy had a bandana on his head, a dirty white t-shirt, a green haramaki and black trousers with worn black boots.

He looked about the same age as himself so he guessed he must be about eighteen or nineteen. He didn't look so dangerous knocked out and tied up but apparently he was here to kill Sanji.

Robin had heard him rustling around the back and had used her terrifying ability to knock him out. In the teens pocket had been a picture of Sanji, this address and a description of his fighting skills.

Now Sanji just waiting for him to wake up, he'd asked the others to leave for just now, though he knew they weren't far. He stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray next to him and looked back up at his would be assassin.  
He was met with cold dark eyes, it felt like he was staring at a demon here to destroy his soul, rather than the teen that he'd looked like whilst unconscious.

'Where are my swords?' his voice was cold, threatening a violent end if unanswered.

He was almost swept away with the threat and almost answered but reality came back and stopped him.

'You're the one tied up I'll ask the questions' Sanji sounded way more confident than he felt, good.

'Were you coming here to kill me?'

The teens response was an almost demonic grin, he'd take that as a yes.

'Why?' What the hell had Sanji done to piss someone off.

'Where are my swords?' the guy clearly had a one track mind.

Sanji stood up and stretched, he'd been sitting down too long.

'If you answer mine, I'll answer yours' that seemed fair, more than the guy honestly deserved.

His captive seemed thoughtful, that made a pleasant change from the I'm going to kill you aura, though personally Sanji preferred him unconscious at least then he looked human.

'My boss was paid to have you killed, from what I heard it was to punish some guy by killing his chef. I don't usually care why I have to kill someone but this one amused me' he gave Sanji another cold grin.

Sanji felt his stomach fall, someone had it out for Luffy, that put them all at risk. For once he was glad that Luffy's obsession with food was well known and that whoever had paid the hit had aimed to take out his personal chef. He had to go talk with the others, they were all at risk especially his beloved delicate ladies.

He headed for the stairs and made it up the first two before the others voice made him pause.

'Where are my swords?' the voice wasn't as cold as before and he almost picked up an edge of desperation.

'You came to kill me why the hell would I tell you anything' he let the venom soak into his words, this wasn't just about him anymore Nami and Robin were at risk.

The assassin's face turned to fury and he began rocking his chair trying to knock it over. Sanji went over and held him in place by his shoulders.

'See if I told you where they were you'd just escape and take them, not really in my best interest is it.' Sanji was sure he could take the unarmed swordsman one on one but if he got to one of the ladies then Sanji would do anything to save them. 

'I swear I won't escape just tell me where they are' the guy sounded sincere.

Sanji laughed out loud he couldn't help it, this was ridiculous.

'Yea I'm going to take my assassin's word on that'

What did he take him for some kind of idiot.

The guy screwed up his face looking frustrated.

'I would never break my word unlike some' he sent a glare Sanji's way.

'Oh sorry I don't want to tell my potential killer where the weapons of my demise are hidden' his tone was laced with sarcasm.

He heard the teen sigh, he looked Sanji in the eye looking a lot less murderous. 'Are they safe, you didn't damage them did you?'

'I threw them in the trash they should safely be at the dump by now' this guy was pissing him off, he didn't even know why he was wasting his time here anymore.

The sudden murderous rage of the guy was terrifying and he could see him straining against the ropes. A bit more and he would snap them, though not without taking some damage.

Holy shit this guy was strong and stubborn as fuck.

'Calm the fuck down I was kidding, I hid them somewhere in the house not telling you where though' he sighed giving in before the idiot hurt himself, he really couldn't be bothered knocking the idiot out again.

Great bandana boy was back to trying to stare him to death, note to self assassin's have no sense of humor.

'How do I know you're telling the truth?'

'You'll have to take my word for it, plus trash doesn't get collected at the weekend if that helps'

He slumped back down in his seat and Sanji could see welts where the rope had dug in, he felt a little guilty.

Only a little though after all this guy was here to kill him.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to move closer to the figure slumped in the seat but he did. Once he was there he checked to make sure the ropes were still tight, maybe that's why he was here. He was about to turn away but before he did he took the guys bandana off, it was bugging him and he figured he'd maybe look less threatening with it off.

Green hair, that was a really odd colour, Sanji froze. He had only ever known one person with it. A kid he had went to school with, who had disappeared when he was eleven.

'Zoro?'

The teen didn't react at all, Sanji went forward and pulled his face up a bit. The angry face looked about right, he had been a moody kid and they had fought a lot.

If he remembered correctly Zoro had grown up at a dojo, he had been training to be a swordsman…

'Marimo?' still no reaction, it had been eight years but Sanji was pretty certain. He needed to go tell Luffy, fuck if he was right they needed to call Koshiro. How would he get his number? How would he know if he was right? Sanji's mind was reeling and going way too fast, first he would get his friends and see if they agreed.

He ran up the stairs, he was too anxious worry about the look of confusion the swordsman was giving him.

The gang was sitting round the table waiting for him, they were about to start asking questions but he stopped them.

'Guys I think that's Zoro down there.'

Luffy shot up and bolted down the stairs, although he had been in the year below him, he had been best friends with Zoro.

The rest of the gang except for Franky, Robin and Brook had all been at school or friends with him. 

Though the story was well known enough that even they knew who he was talking about.

Koshiro had been a single parent raising his two kids and running his dojo. His kids had been exceptional fighters and his dojo was popular. One day his kids had gone out to train, even though they were only ten and twelve they were trusted with live blades.

They had never came back, the marines had searched for almost two weeks, when they had found Kuina's body. She had been shot but they had never found any trace of Zoro or the sword Wado Ichimonji, the family heirloom. 

People had originally accused Koshiro of being involved because they felt he had been too calm, but he had asked what good it would for him to lose control? Would it bring Kuina back to life, would it return his son? People had backed off after that.

Eventually things had calmed down, Koshiro's dojo reopened about six months after the disappearance and technically the marines were still searching for Zoro.

Luffy bounded up from the basement.

'It's him I'm sure it is' his eyes glittered with hope.

'What about the sword?' Usopp asked

Sanji looked at him confused.

'The swords we took of him, wouldn't one be that special sword?'

He froze the teen had been obsessive about his swords, he ran up the stairs and grabbed the three swords of his bed.

Ok so he hadn't done a great job hiding them.  
He ran back downstairs and placed them on the table. Robin had her laptop open to the old article on one of her archive sites, the image of Zoro next to his sister, made him angry. Who the hell could hurt that young lady and if it was him what the hell had they done to Zoro.

Further down the article was a picture of the stolen sword, they had hoped if someone had tried to sell it they could find the missing boy.

It had never shown up at any pawn shop or antique store and the reason was clear, it was currently sitting on their table.

Holy shit, Sanji fumbled to light a cigarette, he took a long draw and let the nicotine calm him.

They all looked at each other 'What should we do?' it was Nami-swan who finally broke the silence.

'We should probably call the marines?' Brook looked unsure, well as unsure as a skeleton could look.

'We don't know who took him, do you think he'll talk to us?' Robin was looking at him for answers.

'Well he never responded to his name but maybe if we threaten his swords he might talk or he may go on a murderous rampage.' Sanji shrugged trying to get rid of the image of Zoro struggling against the chair ' He's really strong I think us having his swords is all that's keeping him in that seat'

'We should call Koshiro' Luffy sat with his hat slightly over his eyes, it was rare to see Luffy this serious.

'What if he was involved?' Usopp sounded concerned.

'He wasn't' Luffy sounded confident.

'Can I go look at him?' Chopper piped up from his end of the table 'Maybe I can find out if there's anything wrong with him'

Chopper hadn't gone to school with them but when they all met up at the weekends and after school Luffy had always brought the reindeer along.

'I'll go with you he's a little intimidating' Sanji smiled at their young medic.

'I'll call Koshiro but no one here says anything to anyone understand' Luffy looked at them from just under the rim of his hat. 

They all agreed, Sanji had forgotten just how close Luffy had been with Zoro.

He led their adorable medic down the stairs, Zoro was exactly where he had left him. It didn't look like he'd been trying to escape.

'Hey Marimo' no response, he just looked confused 'Choppers just going to check you out he's our doctor'

Sanji felt uneasy, there didn't seem to be anything of the kid he remembered left in there.

He watched Chopper nervously go up to the swordsman, Sanji felt sorry for the poor kid, Zoro was pretty intimidating.

He saw Zoro watching Chopper and started to worry he'd go for him but then he saw Zoro relax in his seat and the look he was giving Chopper wasn't exactly warm but it wasn't malicious either.

Maybe there was hope after all.


	2. A summer spar

_ The sun shone in the open field, the sound of kids laughing filled the air. All of that was irrelevant to two kids who were way too focused on their argument. _

 

_ 'No way you're stronger than me, I don't need some stupid sticks to help me beat your ass’ the blonde shouted at the other. _

 

_ The two arguing was such a common site that the other kids just carried on playing around them. _

 

_ 'Prove it then’ the green haired kid drew his swords and grinned at the blonde. _

 

_ Sanji flew forward aiming a kick at Zoro's stomach, it was blocked swiftly by the left sword. Zoro took the sword from his right hand and placed it in his mouth before drawing the third. _

 

_ He could help but think that the kid looked a mixture of ridiculous and manic, it just fired him up more to prove he was better. _

 

_ Sanji drew his foot back and this time aimed for the right side, as Zoro went to block, he twisted round switching feet as he did and going for the open left side. He put all his strength behind the kick, he had to prove to this stupid plant that he was the better fighter. He felt his kick land and then heard the loud crack of something breaking, he placed his foot down and looked at Zoro's broken bokken.  _

 

_ He sighed this always happened, the fight started and a couple of blows in from either of them and the stupid swords broke. _

 

_ 'See this is why I’m the better fighter moss brain’ _

 

_ 'I can still fight with two you know’ Zoro had dropped the broken one and had taken the one out his mouth. _

 

_ Sanji sighed he was sure they had this same conversation every time to. _

 

_ 'They’ll all break Marimo and your dad will ground you again’ _

 

_ He watched Zoro staring at the broken sword thinking, he could almost see him weighing up if it was worth getting grounded to keep fighting. _

 

_ Finally Zoro looked up and grinned at Sanji. _

 

_ 'Next time I'll bring my real swords’ he nodded as though agreeing with himself _

 

_ Sanji stared at him waiting for him to say he was kidding, but nope with one last grin, Zoro ran off to play with Luffy. _

 

_ Who the hell would let that idiot near live blades? _

 

_ He sighed to himself probably no one. Knowing Zoro he’d probably just sneak them out. _

 

_ He lay down on the grass enjoying the beautiful day, eventually Luffy came over and dragged him off to play as well. _

 

Sanji sat on the stairs again, watching the cigarette smoke trailing away again whilst reminiscing. That had been the last time he'd seen Zoro, it had been the summer holidays and he'd been working in the kitchens most of it.

 

Before the gang could meet up again Zoro had gone missing and Kuina died. The Marines had been round questioning them all; Had they noticed anyone strange around them?, Had Zoro said anything about running away? Had he said anything about any problems at home? None of their answers helped and the marines hit a dead end looking for Zoro.

 

The gang had next met at Kuina's funeral, she had been in the year above them at school and had sometimes hung around with them. He regretted not spending more time with her and part of him even wished he'd spent more time with Zoro and his friends that summer. Even if he'd just finished that spar with him, maybe if he'd been grounded nothing bad would have happened.

 

Sanji stopped that chain of thought with a long drag of his cigarette, the end of that summer had been when he’d started smoking. Zoro was gone, their parents suddenly wouldn't let them out alone, so they could only meet at each others houses. Even Zeff in his gruff caring way wouldn't let Sanji out of his sight, suddenly he was needed even more regularly in the kitchen and he even had to train more with Zeff and his weird friend Iva.

 

He had found it suffocating though and at eighteen, after a big argument with Zeff he had moved out and in with Luffy. It was a huge house that was technically Luffy's dad's but he was never home and had basically given him free reign, much to Luffy's grandad's displeasure. Garp had wanted his son and grandson to follow him into the Marines, instead Dragon was part of some weird save the world group and Luffy had two people that were wanted by the Marines living with him.

 

Sanji glanced over at Chopper who was doing his best to do a medical check whilst his patient was tied to a chair. He was asking Zoro questions but was met with silence, not the malicious kind Sanji had dealt with earlier, a more relaxed one. This was his one hope, Zoro had always been close to Chopper, really protective of him, so he hoped maybe Chopper could fix him.

 

He watched as Chopper came towards him, the reindeer's eyes were beginning to water as he walked faster. Sanji stood up and took one last look at their hostage? That didn't feel quite right but you don't usually tie up your guests, so he wasn't that either. He took another drag of his cigarette to try and destroy the twisting guilty feeling in his chest. He followed Chopper upstairs and watched as the poor reindeer finally caved and started crying. Between the sobs he could make out that he was sure it was Zoro, that he seemed physically healthy but that he didn’t seem to know who he was. Whilst Robin was busy comforting their in house doctor, Luffy came charging back in announcing that Koshiro was on his way.

 

Since they hadn't seen him since Kuina's funeral, Robin and Franky went to the bunker that Franky had built under the shed. It gave him somewhere to tinker with his experiments and somewhere for the pair to hide when any Marines came round especially Garp.

 

He sat down at the table next to his precious Nami-swan and stared at the swords on the table. Were these the swords that Zoro had planned to bring to their next spar? He let his head fall onto his arms on the table has he fought off a dark chuckle. It may have been eight years later but Zoro had finally showed with his real swords not to spar though, he had came to kill him. The twisted irony wasn't lost on him but if they could get their Zoro back it would all be worth it.

 


	3. Sitting on the stairs again....

He stood outside watching the car pull up into the driveway, it looked in good condition though it's blue paint was dulled with age. He watched as the man wearing a grey yukata got out of the driver side, his dark black hair pulled back into a ponytail and he nudged his glasses up before heading towards Sanji. 

Sanji had made a breakfast for the others, making sure everyone had eaten, he'd tried to get Zoro to eat and had been left frustrated when he refused.

It was that frustration that had him outside smoking to calm down, leaving someone hungry left him on edge. He couldn't help but wonder when was the last time that Zoro had eaten and just how hungry he was. 

He stubbed out the cigarette and greeted Koshiro leading him into the kitchen where everyone was waiting except for their hostage and their stowaways. 

The room was tense, no one knowing how to react, they just looked awkwardly at the older man. The oddness of a calm Luffy wasn’t lost on Sanji.

'Where is he?’ Koshiro asked Luffy his face stoic giving nothing away.

'He's tied up in the basement’ a flash of guilt crossed Luffy’s face and Sanji felt it too but what the hell were they supposed to do with him, he had came to kill him after all.

Luffy nodded at Sanji and he led Koshiro into the basement. It seemed to have become his job to take others down there, the oddness wasn't lost on him. 'We didn't hurt him much, just knocked him out but’ Sanji paused not wanting to hurt Koshiro but he needed to be warned 'If it really is him then he's not the same person we knew’ This job sucked, he wished he'd gotten someone else to do it, but Luffy had decided during breakfast that he was to take Koshiro down here.

Koshiro nodded, Zoro really took after his father. Not looks wise but with the stoic expressions that gave nothing away. It used to irritate him as a kid but now he knew to watch for little things that gave away how people felt. Little things like the small tremors that showed how anxious and nervous the older man really was. 

Sanji reached the basement first and looked over at Zoro, he was back to glowering at him. He shuddered, although he looked less intimidating with his bandanna off he still had a murderous aura. He couldn't help feeling relieved that Robin had intercepted the assassin, although he could hold his own in a fight he wasn’t sure he could have beaten the demon sitting in that seat. Not that he would ever admit that out loud, especially to Zoro.

Sanji felt Koshiro move past him, walking slowly towards the tied figure, ‘Zoro?’ he could hear the nervousness in his voice. The assassin didn’t respond at all, Koshiro walked up, he gently pulled Zoro’s face up so that he was looking him in the eyes. The dark demonic eyes met the gentle calm ones and still there was nothing, Sanji’s gut twisted he didn’t know what exactly he had hoped for. Maybe for Zoro to suddenly snap out of it upon meeting the gaze of his father, they would untie him and everyone would go upstairs, they would find out what had happened and everybody would live happily ever after. Somehow things never worked out that nicely and smoothly, most of the Luffy’s nakama would agree with that, they all had their reasons for being here.

Koshiro leaned in placing his forehead against his sons, ‘Zoro’ he could hear the crack in his voice ‘I finally found you’ his voice wavered and Sanji could almost feel Koshiro's pain. The old man’s face still gave nothing away, the same face and demeanor that he had held together when he had buried his daughter all those years ago.

‘Has he been like this since you found him?’ Koshiro didn’t take his eyes off his son.

‘Pretty much, he was a bit calmer when Chopper was down here. I don’t know if you remember him he’s the reindeer, he was really close to Zoro as a kid.’ Sanji had a theory that Zoro was calmer with Chopper not because of their close history but because he was an animal. 

Koshiro nodded ‘Why did he come here? If he doesn’t remember anyone, why would he try to attack you guys?’

Sanji felt his stomach drop, he hadn’t expected this, what the fuck had Luffy told him on the phone. He ran his hand through his hair, he could feel the mental itch starting, he really wanted a smoke, no he needed it to fight off the stress. He pulled one out, made a motion at Koshiro to ask permission and when the old man nodded he lit up and sat down on the stairs.

‘A friend of ours caught him in the backyard’ he left out the name of his precious wanted flower ‘They knocked him out and tied him up down here, in his pocket was a picture and some information on me’’ he sighed and stared at the floor hoping it would just swallow him up so he didn’t have to say the next bit. Alas the floor remained solid and he had to continue ‘He admitted that’ he paused again shit saying this was not only bad for Zoro but it would probably raise so many questions about Luffy, he looked at Koshiro and knew that he deserved the truth ‘he came to kill me, he said that his boss was paid to have me killed’

Koshiro looked strangely calm as he looked from his son to the blonde on the stairs ‘I think we need to talk’ he looked at his son with sad eyes and ran his hand through the green hair ‘I’ll be back’ he walked past Sanji and up the stairs. He was about to follow, when he was stopped by the voice behind him.

‘Hey Curly’ Sanji snapped round he hadn’t heard that nickname in so long.

Zoro was sitting his face scrunched up in confusion, for the first time he looked his age, even when Chopper had been down here he looked older. Could he finally be remembering them?

‘What’s up Marimo?’

‘I don’t get what you guys are doing’

Now it now his turn to be confused.

‘You gave me a weird ass name and keep sending people down to see me, is this some weird torture, or are you just deciding who's going to kill me?’

Sanji shuddered, yea they had wanted answers but they were never going to torture him. As for killing, Luffy would never let that happen, what the hell Luffy had planned for the assassin after questioning he had no clue. Actually he did knowing Luffy he would have befriended him and sent him off, probably to come back and try again later. Luffy had this way of finding the best in people, even people who really had no good to find.

‘Weird ass name. Do you mean Zoro?’ Sanji wanted to check that it wasn’t one of the nicknames

The teen looked grumpy ‘Yea that’

Sanji couldn’t help it, he tried so damn hard to fight the urge but he burst out laughing, he laughed so much his chest hurt and he fought to breath. With all the stress and tension he figured he must have snapped, he needed to calm down again.

He slowed his breathing with a few deeps breaths and managed to stop the laughing, he looked at the glowering teen.

‘Sorry that was just too funny’ he couldn’t help but grin at his would be killer ‘it is your name you moss brained idiot’

He could see the look of confusion come back removing the glare.

‘Well if that’s not your name what is?’ any information would help he figured.

Zoro shook his head ‘I don’t have a name, just a code’

‘So what’s your code or is that a secret?’

‘It’s tattooed on my right arm, so it’s not exactly a secret’ part of Sanji worried that this was just a trap to get him closer, but what exactly was he going to do tied up to a chair and unarmed.

He went over and pulled up the right sleeve of the t-shirt, and there it was in black ink just down the arm a bit from the shoulder 3S-11.

‘Seriously? your name is 3S 11’ Zoro nodded ‘That’s your name and you think Zoro is weird’ he nodded again. Sanji could feel the frustration building.

‘You really don’t remember any of us?’ Zoro shook his head, Sanji sighed and ran his hand through his hair again.

‘You're just a mark, once you’re dead I can go back’ he could see Zoro forcing himself to stop

‘Back where?’ but it was too late, he seemed to realise he had been saying too much, feeling frustrated Sanji stubbed his cigarette out on the wall, the way Zoro watched him do that left him with a sick feeling.

‘Look, we’re not going to torture you and Luffy will never kill anyone. You're safe here’ all of this felt wrong, he wanted the Zoro back who argued with him and fought with him, not the Zoro who warily watched where he stubbed out his cigarette. 

‘We’re your friends Marimo, that was your dad, just hurry the fuck up and remember us.’ he yelled ‘You belong here with us not out there with whoever the fuck took you.’ he was so damned angry, angry at whoever had done this and angry at the broken Zoro, he knew it wasn’t his fault but fuck it he was angry anyway  
.  
Zoro was just sitting glaring at the ground as though somehow it had the answers, Sanji couldn’t help but think if it hadn’t fucking swallowed him up when he wanted it to, it had better give some answers. Nothing like stress to make you irrational.

He had made it back to the stairs and was about to head up them, when something clicked.

‘Why did you call me Curly before? You know my name it’s on the sheet’

Zoro glanced up ‘Cause you’ve got weird as fuck eyebrows’

‘Yea but why not just call me my name?’

Zoro shrugged ‘Dunno, just really don’t want to and your eyebrows are fucking ridiculous’

Part of Sanji wanted to go and kick fuck out of the stubborn plant, the other part won and he grinned.

‘Okay Mossy, I’ll be back’

Sanji counted that as a win, never once in their entire friendship had Zoro used his name, it was a small thing, potentially a coincidence but right now Sanji would take it. He walked up the stairs to his friends, who had all been crowded round the doorway listening in, clearly they hadn’t wanted to interrupt but had wanted to hear any information. Koshiro had been standing at the doorway next to Luffy and as he came through they all moved back to the table, Sanji lit up and stood near the open window close to the table. This conversation was going to be unpleasant and he needed all the help he could to get through it.


	4. A quiet kitchen

‘So let’s start with why someone wants you dead Sanji’ Koshiro looked straight at him, his eyes now full of suspicion .

Sanji faltered not quite sure what to say, he wished he had thought faster because in his silence Luffy decided to answer.

‘Probably because they wanted to kill me but didn’t want to upset Garp, so they went for my cook’

Sanji wanted to smack the stupid teenager but was beaten to the punch, literally by Nami, Luffy looked petulant and stuck his lip out.

‘Naaaami, that hurt, I just answered the question’ the redhead sighed and sat back down next to the idiot.

They all sat waiting and watching Koshiro, wondering exactly how much he was going to work out.

‘Who would want you dead then Luffy?’ he looked round at the nervous faces ‘I’m not going to tell anyone, I just want to know what’s going on and why my son is here.’

The room was still tense with everyone not quite sure how much to say. Once again the silence was interrupted by the one person who probably shouldn’t be allowed to talk.

‘Well I’ve pissed off CP-9, the world government and a few of the larger gangs’ Luffy scratched his head ‘I think that’s everyone’ he looked at his friends ‘Did I miss anyone?’

Sanji’s jaw dropped, that fucking idiot, he caught his cigarette as it fell and put it back in his mouth. He knew Luffy hated lying he couldn’t do it but he really just needed to learn to stop being so damn honest. The rest looked just as surprised at Luffy, they waited in silence for some kind of reaction from their guest.

The older man just nodded, who the hell just accepts that, Sanji couldn’t hide the shock from his face. 

He must have picked up on this when he started talking again.’Look I don’t care what you guys have done’ he gave a small smile ‘I honestly thought I would never see him again but thanks to whatever trouble you’re in, I now know he’s alive and safe’

Sanji noticed a small tremor in his voice at the end, who could blame him, he had spent eight years not knowing where Zoro was and what had happened to him.

‘Do you have any clue who took him?’ it was Nami who asked.

‘I have my suspicions but no proof’ he saw the the older man sag a bit in the seat ‘When the Marines found Kuina, they said she had been dead for two weeks. I have an ex-student who works in the morgue, he told me when he saw her she had only been dead a day, two at most’ a flash of anger crossed his face but was gone just as quick ‘the marines kicked all the staff out and used their own, they told me she was killed the day she was taken’

‘Why would the marines want your children?’ Sanji jumped, he hadn’t heard Robin coming in.

Koshiro looked at Robin and he saw a quick flash of recognition cross his face, she was pretty well known in her own right.

‘They had asked me repeatedly to let them join some unit they were creating, I told them no that neither had any interest in joining the Marines and that I wouldn’t force them’

‘So you think they just took them?’ Franky asked coming in behind Robin.

So much for keeping secrets, Sanji wondered why they even bothered sometimes. He had to admit though that Robin was probably the best for this, she had a way of seeing things that the rest missed.

Koshiro nodded ‘It wasn’t that long after I rejected them for the last time that they were taken’

‘So what do we do now?’ Usopp looked uncomfortable, Sanji figured he was currently running through every dangerous scenario that could come out of this and how to avoid them.

‘Zoro should stay here with us’ Luffy looked at Koshiro ‘He’s our nakama, we’ll make him remember where he belongs and when I find out who did this’ Luffy’s eyes were barely visible under his hat ‘I’ll make them pay’

‘I’ll trust you with him’ Koshiro nodded and stood up ‘I’m going to spend some more time with him before I leave’.

Sanji watched as he went down the stairs leaving the gang in the kitchen together.

Everyone sat in silence still not quite sure what to say or do, Sanji’s mind was running through the options.

They couldn’t keep Zoro tied up in the basement forever, he would eventually need the toilet for a start. Sanji really wanted to make him eat at some point and the idea of spoon feeding him wasn’t making him feel great. On the other hand Zoro was now a brainwashed demon out to kill him, of course he would be considerably weaker without his swords, if he found the swords he would probably try to kill them all; he didn’t want to risk the safety of his precious angels but something in his gut didn’t feel right leaving him down there either. Maybe they could tie him up somewhere brighter, that might assuage some of the guilt.

‘Any idea what we're going to do with Zoro-san? It doesn’t seem right leaving him down there.’ He looked at Brook surprised that the skeleton had been on the same train of thought as himself.

Franky had been looking thoughtful ‘I have something SUPER I think might help little bro’ without saying anything more he rushed off in the direction of his experiments.

‘COOL I wanna see’ Luffy ran off with the cyborg leaving the rest behind ‘Does it have lasers?’

‘I guess we’ll work it out when they get back then’ Nami pouted ‘Let’s just meet up when they're done, can we have lunch now Sanji?’ she looked at him whilst fluttering her eyelashes.

‘Yes my Nami-swan’ he could almost swear his eyes went heart shaped and he ran off to make the most amazing lunch for his precious ladies and whilst he was at it he supposed he could make food for the rest of them too.

He would relax with his cooking and worry about the moss in the basement later.


	5. A step in the right direction?

He sat in a state of meditation, people may think he was napping but he was completely aware of everything around him.

 

For instance he had sensed his sword upstairs earlier but they had been moved out of his reach again. This had happened just before the old man had came with Curly, the man that they had said was his father.

 

He had been rummaging around in his head for anything that the blonde bastard had told him but anytime he got near anything before the academy he just hit pain and darkness. His brain refused him access and this pissed him off, he wanted to prove the blonde wrong and he had no idea why.

 

Something about that blonde destroyed the training that had removed his emotions, he wanted out of these ropes, he wanted his swords and he wanted to fight that curly-browed bastard. Not kill him which confused him, he wanted to prove he was the better fighter and rub it in his smug face. He felt the presence of the old man leave, he had deliberately tuned him out partly afraid of what he might say. Afraid….god dammit his boss was going to make him do that training again, what was the point in an assassin with feelings.

 

He had figured once he had been caught that they would kill him, the hands that had kept coming no matter how many he destroyed had knocked him out; as the world went black he had never expected to wake up. So when he had awoken in this chair he had waited to be tortured, instead the blonde had wound him up and stole his bandana; he had then started calling him weird names and left.

 

Zoro…..was that really his name?

 

He felt the presence of the blonde again, he was arguing with someone else. He kept his eyes shut but listened in.

 

'I don't get why the fuck he has to stay in my room.’ that sounded like blondie

 

'He only talks to you, plus I'm sure you could beat him if he tried to kill you’ a cheery voice answered.

 

'Seriously Luffy why can't he just stay in my room and I go stay with the girls’

 

'Didn’t Nami already hit you for saying that, plus you two get on great’

 

'In what world do me and that moss brained idiot get on’

 

He didn't know what it was about Curly but he set fire to his blood, he hadn't felt this way since…..he hit blackness again. He couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth to what the people here were saying, he had always been told that he had no friends, no family and had volunteered for the programme. That he had voluntarily gave up his memories and name to become the perfect assassin.

 

He felt a hand on his ankle and something cold and metallic click closed. He opened his eyes and glared at the blonde at his feet, the defiant look he got back made him want to grin back in response. He fought the urge though, what the hell was going on here, when he got back he was going to be in so much trouble. Not only had he not killed the mark but he was getting attached to him.

 

‘Knew you weren't asleep Mossy’ he stared at the blonde as he stood up 'That thing on your ankle will knock you out if you try to leave the house, so behave’ 

 

He felt the blonde go round the back of him and the ropes started to loosen.

 

Was this some kind of trap? He tensed up as the ropes loosened, expecting some kind of attack.

 

'Right Mossball apparently you’re staying in my room, now when was the last time you ate I saved some lunch for you’

 

When he didn't respond he could see the blonde becoming frustrated, he wasn't smoking and that seemed to make him fidget more.

 

'Look you have two options’ he crossed his arms and glared him 'You can walk up those stairs or I'll drag your ass up them’

 

He was tempted to see if the blonde would do it but his pride won out so he stood up, he could feel his arms and legs tingling as the blood supply returned, he stretched to help loosen his muscles. It was only when he went to follow Curly up the stairs that he noticed that the kid with the straw hat was still there, he needed to leave here soon this place was screwing with his head.

 

He reached the kitchen and saw the plate of food on the table it looked and smelled good. He saw the black haired guy dive for it and he watched with admiration as the blonde kicked him clear across the kitchen.

 

'It’s not poisoned I swear, so eat up’ 

 

He looked at the food, he hadn't eaten in about three days, he'd been punished for answering back before he'd left for this job. His boss had wanted him to train some kid in santoryu, he just stated that the kid couldn’t do it, he figured the punishment would have been worse if he’d failed to train the kid.

 

He saw the kid with the hat going for his food again, only to once again get deflected with a kick, he looked down at what had to be one of the most delicious looking bowls of pasta he had ever seen. 

 

‘Saaanji I’m hungry’ the kid was going for his food again.

 

‘Luffy I already gave you three portions, if you touch that one I won’t cook any meat for a week’ the blonde's tone was threatening.

 

‘You’re mean’ the kid sat down at the table with his head resting on his crossed arm, giving the blonde a sulky look. 

 

'Look just eat the fucking food Marimo’ the blonde looked stressed.

 

He sat down, gave one last glance at the blonde and started eating, he could almost feel the tension leaving Curly. Though he told himself he was only eating to keep his strength up for when he left not because of Curly.

 

The food was incredible, he'd never ate something this delicious, though to be fair his boss didn't exactly feed him five star food.

 

He finished the plate quickly, he was still hungry but at least he finally had something in his stomach.

 

'When did you last eat? And this time I want an answer’ the blonde looked calmer but still wound up.

 

'Just over three days ago’ he shrugged, he saw no reason to lie he'd went longer before.

 

'Dammit I should have given you something lighter, I'll make you another snack later’ Curly looked concerned, why the hell would he care.

 

This group confused the hell out of him, he had came to kill one of them, specifically the guy who was worried about his eating habits. Yet he was now free to wander about and they were giving him incredible food, not that he would let blondie know he had enjoyed it.

 

'I'll be fine Curly, I usually just go back to eating normally after punishments anyway’ what reaction he had expected he didn't know but he certainly hadn't expected the blonde to get so wound up he kicked the back door off it’s hinges.

 

'Goddamn assholes just wait till I find them’ watching the blonde destroy the door, just made him want to fight him more. He could almost feel the adrenaline surging through his veins like fire. Up until this point he couldn't name one time he had felt excited about a fight it had always been routine. None of his marks stood a chance against him, if he was honest most of the people back at base couldn't lay a finger on him.

 

He only played along because apparently that had been his decision, the life he had chosen; even if he did change his mind where was he supposed to go he had no one. 

 

He felt a growing urge to stay with them but the fear of rejection if he wasn't who they thought he was quashed it. Plus once his boss worked out he’d failed he was going to get punished and everyone here would probably be killed.

 

He had a week until his deadline and he would have to work out what to do before then. 

 

'Right Marimo, I'm going to bed apparently you've to stick with me so come on’

 

He followed Curly up to a converted attic the room was large with a king bed, large cupboard and a set of drawers. Curly saw him looking round the room ‘The bathroom’s that door over there, we’re going to have to share until Luffy buys a new bed in’

 

He watched the blonde take some clothes out of his chest of drawers and snatched them out of the air as they were thrown at him, it was a pair of pyjama bottoms and a pale blue tshirt.

 

‘Go have a shower before bed you stink, I’ll wake you up when dinners ready’ He watched as the blonde took his shirt off, he couldn’t help be impressed with the muscle he had been hiding under that stupid shirt.

 

Curly turned round and noticed him staring, he pulled on a darker blue t-shirt ‘Oh right suppose I better show you how the shower works’ 

 

He watched how to alter the temperature and then the blonde started the shower and left, he took his clothes off and dumped them down by the door, they really were filthy. He hung his clean clothes on the back of the door and climbed into the shower, the hot water was amazing, he hated the cold showers back at the base. He scrubbed up using the soap and shampoo that had been left in the shower and got out and dried himself, he pulled on the pyjamas, they fit a little neatly but they were comfortable. He checked out the band on his ankle it seemed almost solid and it took a few attempts for him to find where it closed, the only thing that gave away that it wasn't jewelry was a small red light on it.

 

He walked into the bedroom, Curly was already curled up in the bed, he seemed to be asleep though he wouldn’t be surprised if he was pretending. He didn’t feel comfortable joining him in the bed so he sat with his back to the wall near the door to the bathroom. He would have felt better with his swords next to him but that wasn’t going to happen, so he settled into a comfortable position and let himself drift off to sleep.

 

_ ‘Hey Mossball wake up’ his eyes flickered open, it was a dull but warm day and he was in an open field, leaning against a tree where he had been napping. In front of him was Curly but a much younger version, if he had to guess he’d say he must have been about eight or nine. _

 

_ ‘What is it Cook?’ _

 

_ ‘Kuina’s here to get you, it’s time to go home’  _

 

_ He got up and looked in the direction that the Cook was looking in, there was a girl short black hair, she was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. She looked like she was almost a teenager, he really wasn’t good at guessing ages. _

 

_ He ran towards her but as he did someone shot a something into her neck and she collapsed, he looked around the field was empty, the sky was darker. Only Kuina and himself were left where had the cook gone? _

 

_ 'Zoro help me’ Kuina called as she slowly lost consciousness, he tried to move but he couldn't he watched helplessly as she was picked up by a man in a white t-shirt and dark trousers, he threw her over his shoulder and began walking away. He still fought to make himself move but his legs still refused to listen, he felt something stab into his neck and the world went dark. _

 

His eyes shot open, his breathing was erratic, small quick breaths, his chest was tightening, god it felt like he was going to suffocate, his breathing sped up more and what felt like a steel band tightened round his chest.

 

'Marimo’ he felt his face get pulled up to look into the brown eyes of the cook.

 

'Cook, I can't breathe’ he choked out god it hurt, black spots began to invade his vision, no he couldn't pass out, he couldn't face his dreams again.

 

He felt the blonde's forehead press against his own.

 

'Okay breath in until I tell you to stop, just listen to my voice okay?’

 

He listened to the cook and slowly they got his breathing back to a normal pace, by increasing the amount he took in slowly.

 

He saw Curly type quickly into his phone and put it away. They sat in silence whilst the pain in his chest slowly calmed, he heard a knock at the door and listened as it was answered.

 

Whoever it was left without coming in, he had been staring at the floor trying to work out what his dream had been about. He looked up as he felt a presence near him and he almost cried as he was handed his white sword, he couldn't explain it even with no memories of it he loved and treasured this sword.

 

He took the blade in his lap, almost feeling the calmness washing over at him. He looked up at the blonde 'Who’s Kuina?’


	6. A stressed chef

Sanji stared at Zoro, what the fuck was it with him getting caught with awkward questions in the last twenty-four hours.

 

'She’s your sister, Marimo’ Sanji pulled out his phone hoping he could quickly bring the article up.

 

'Are you going to call her?’ he could hear the hope in Zoro's voice and it tore at Sanji's core that he had to be the one to destroy that.

 

Sanji sat down next to Zoro, letting out a deep sigh. 'I'm sorry Zoro, I wish I could but’ fuck no this wasn't fair he'd just calmed him down, he looked to his side and dark eyes held his demanding the truth 'She's dead Marimo, you two disappeared together and they found her shot’ he handed his phone over open at the old article; he got up and pulled a cigarette out of his trousers on the floor, ignoring the slight tremor in his hands he lit it and returned to his spot next to Zoro.

 

He watched Zoro read, his face going from pained to angry, his eyes then locked onto Wado.

 

'I saw her’ Zoro’s face creased in confusion 'In my dream, I couldn't save her, she begged me to help and I couldn't move’ Suddenly a hand grabbed the neck of his t-shirt pulling him forward 'You’ Zoro's face was angry 'You were there why didn't you help us?

 

What the fuck Sanji fought down the panic, why the hell would he think he had been there?

 

'I wasn't there, I swear I was working with my dad when you disappeared’ he could feel panic building 'Why would you think I was there?’

 

Confusion crossed his face again and Sanji felt himself relax a bit again as Zoro released his grip on the t-shirt.

 

'In the dream you woke me up and told me Kuina was there to get me’ the Marimo paused 'How old are you?’

 

'I'm nineteen’ Sanji screwed his face up what the hell did this have to do with anything.

 

Zoro nodded 'How old am I?’

 

Sanji paused crap when was that idiots birthday again? He used to wind Zoro up all the time about him being older, crap it was near the end of the year and the day and the month were the same. It was…

 

'You're eighteen, your birthday is in two months’ Sanji couldn't help but feel pleased with himself, eight years later and he still remembered the eleventh of November. 

 

Zoro dropped his head into his hands 'Then that wasn't real, it felt so real but you were too young in it’

 

Sanji stared at the confused Marimo, panic attacks he could handle but whatever this was, was way beyond his capabilities.

 

'Look how about I get Chopper he can maybe help if you talk to him’ After a barely visible nod Sanji messaged the doctor, not wanting to leave his unstable friend alone.

 

Time seemed to move slower in the room as he waited for the knock, he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray he kept beside his bed and quickly got into clean trousers and a light grey shirt. 

 

The knock on the door was a welcome distraction with the increasingly heavy mood. 

 

'Chopper, Zoro's ready to talk he sort of remembered something but he's confused’ he said quickly and quietly to the medic.

 

He saw the swordsman twitch slightly at the word confused and was pretty sure he'd heard everything 'I'm going to make dinner, Marimo no intimidating or harming the medic’ 

 

'I'm not an asshole, I wouldn't hurt an animal for no reason Curly’ Zoro looked offended, good thought Sanji better that than the blood lust he had seen and felt earlier or pain and confusion it had replaced.

 

He smiled to himself as he headed downstairs, god this was emotionally exhausting but seeing parts of his old rival resurfacing was amazing. His mood darkened though, as his brain started coming up with its plans for whoever had done this to his Nakama. He entered the kitchen and felt a twinge of guilt at the newly repaired door, Franky was amazingly fast at his repairs. 

 

He began preparing dinner on auto-pilot two ovens were on to cope with the mass amount of meat that had to be cooked to please Luffy. He lost track of time as he prepared the vegetables and seasoned them and the meat and set them all to cook. Once everything was cooking he escaped to the garden enjoying a smoke in peace.

 

The peace didn't last long as half way through his cigarette, Chopper appeared sitting down next to him.

 

'So was he more cooperative this time?’

 

Chopper nodded, Sanji felt relieved maybe this could work out after all.

 

'So can you tell me what's wrong or is there doctor patient privilege?’ he wasn't sure how medical rules worked when the person was technically a hostage.

 

'He’s said that it's fine to tell you and the others’

 

Sanji took a deep draw of his cigarette and waited for the young medic to continue.

 

'He seems to be suffering dissociative amnesia. Which is good because it hopefully means that he will eventually remember everything’ Chopper paused and stared at his hooves, Sanji felt his gut twist as he waited for what was clearly upsetting the doctor.

 

'The problem is this is quite an extreme case and even if they found a way to increase the damage caused, it's usually triggered by trauma’

 

Sanji sighed, fuck no wonder Chopper was so stressed, hidden amongst all the memories that they wanted returned was one so painful it had caused this to happen.

 

'The dream he had sounds like his brain trying to piece together little bits that it's found, it's a good sign it means he feels safe here and with therapy he should be ok’

 

Sanji nodded he had no clue but trusted his doctor.

 

'Come on Chopper dinner should be about ready’ he began walking back towards the house.

 

'He seems to really trust you Sanji, so when we talk to him later you need to be there’

 

Sanji stopped in his tracks, looking at the medic to see if he was kidding.

 

'I don't think it's a coincidence that you woke him up in that dream hopefully as long as he spends time with you he'll remember everything’ Chopper looked cheerful at the prospect of his patient improving.

 

Sanji felt less confident, he did trust Chopper but he and Zoro hadn't exactly been the closest friends as kids and although he was currently stuck with him, the guy had been sent to kill him. He wanted to light up a new cigarette but he really needed to check on his food.

 

'OK Chopper I'll trust you’ he walked towards the kitchen contemplating if a fight to the death wouldn't have been the less stressful option.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this is fiction I'm just basing it on some research I read.


	7. Easier said than done

Sanji leant back into the couch, his empty plate left on the floor, despite the short nap he'd had earlier he was exhausted; mentally and physically.

 

Chopper had decided it would be best for himself and Zoro to eat in the living room, although Zoro was currently calm and cooperative anything could potentially set him off. 

 

The ticking time bomb was currently sat on the floor leaning back against the couch, not far from his leg. He still had his sword with him and Sanji had no intention of taking it back, wasn't like he couldn't beat the moss ball if it came to a fight.

 

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he sat up as Robin came in followed closely by Luffy and Chopper. He stretched and sat up watching the swordsman for any kind of reaction.

 

'Chopper has said you would be willing to talk to us?’ Robin started, it had been decided that she would be the best for this, Luffy was allowed in but had been warned to behave.

 

Zoro glanced at the reindeer and nodded.

 

'So when are you expected to return and are they likely to send anyone to retrieve you?’ 

 

'I have a week and yes someone will be sent to deal with me if I don't return’ Zoro's voice was calm but void of any emotion. Deal with didn't exactly sound like a retrieval mission, more like a silencing one. Sanji felt the guilt building again, he knew it wasn't his fault but when he was younger he just figured Zoro had liked where he was and that's why he'd never came back. He'd even been angry for a while that Zoro was off somewhere having fun and their parents weren't letting them out, then of course Kuina had been found. He'd never managed to shake the guilty feeling he'd felt when Zeff had sat him down to explain that Kuina was dead and that Zoro probably was too. The sooner he found someone to aim this feeling at the better.

 

Robin nodded 'You didn't appear to expect my abilities, what information were you given on us?’

 

And this is why Robin was doing the questioning, he hadn't even thought about that. Zoro had information about him in his pocket but no one else.

 

'They said that he wanted to punish some guy and the best way to do it was to kill his chef, he couldn't hurt him directly because of his grandfather’ Zoro glanced at Luffy 'I saw a picture of him and was told that other than the chef there were no other fighters’ he looked at Robin 'Obviously my information was false’

 

Sanji was confused anyone that they had already fought would know that everyone in this building was a fighter, whoever it was had even discounted Luffy himself. Is this what Robin had suspected when she had gone for these questions?

 

'Did they mention what he was being punished for?’

 

Zoro shook his head.

 

Robin looked thoughtful 'Chopper told me you're not yet willing to talk about your boss or anything too close to that, I can understand that. Right now you don't really know who or what to trust. Would it be ok if Franky checks you for any kind of trackers? Although we have a week, the sooner we are prepared the better.’

 

Sanji hadn't thought of that either, he decided it was stress and lack of sleep, not to stroke his ego too much but he wasn't normally this slow to work things out.

 

Zoro nodded and left with Robin and Chopper. Sanji was slightly disappointed he had hoped to get more information but he supposed whoever had taken Zoro had eight years worth of memories and all they had was two vague fragments. He looked up at Luffy who was sitting staring out of the window.

 

'So have you pissed anyone off recently?’ 

 

Luffy looked over and grinned 'Dunno’

 

Sanji grinned back his nakama was like a force of nature and those left in his wake either loved him or hated him.

 

'Don't you think it's odd though?’ Luffy was looking thoughtful 'If they wanted to hurt me then they know me, they didn't put that I could fight but they gave your information so they know you pretty well. It only makes sense if the person was actually after you and not me’

 

Sanji's mind went blank he stared at Luffy who was usually so idiotic but what he said made sense; someone had sent Zoro to kill him using Luffy as a cover.

 

'So have you pissed anyone off recently?’ Luffy grinned at him echoing his own words back.

 

Sanji laughed leaning back into the couch, this was insane. He thought about it, yea he had pissed off people at the restaurant but that was ages ago. He only left here to go shopping and that involved very little interaction with others. Ok so he did flirt a lot and yea that had pissed off some guys but how would anyone even know where to find him let alone the information that Zoro had.

 

'I have no clue Luffy, guess we're going to have to wait for the Marimo to tell us.’

 

The door opened and Robin returned alone.

 

'So what's the plan?’ he asked. If anyone could work out this mess it was his precious Robin-chwan.

 

'I need you to get as close as you can to him Sanji, make him trust us. If anyone else is coming here we need to know what we're facing’

 

Sanji nodded, of course he would do anything asked of him by his beautiful ladies.

 

'He's going to head to your room once Franky and Chopper are done with him, so head up there so he's not alone too long’ she paused looking over at Luffy 'You come with me, we’re going to make a list of everyone you two have upset, I'm sure you had plenty time to discuss it whilst I was away’ she gave him one of her all knowing smiles.

 

She had to have been listening in, right? He got up quickly said goodnight and left the room, silently wishing Luffy good luck with his list.

 

He walked up the stairs trying to come up with ways to make Zoro trust him, he pulled the cigarettes out of his pocket lighting one and sitting down in the middle of the stairs.

 

He realised there was no way to force trust, he was just going to have to be himself and hope it came naturally and preferably quickly.

 

He sat enjoying the last little bit of alone time he was going to get, at least for today. As the cigarette burned down he finally got up and headed to his bedroom. He opened the door, noticing the Marimo lying on his bed, hands behind his head staring at the ceiling.

 

'Hey Mossball’ he went round the other side of the bed sitting down to take his shoes off.

 

'Hey Curly, can I ask you something?’ 

 

Sanji turned slightly so he could see Zoro, he looked like he was confused and trying to work something out.

 

'Sure what's wrong?’

 

'How many of the people I've met do I already know?’ he sounded lost and Sanji couldn't blame him.

 

He must be second guessing everything he knew, every person he met. 

 

'You haven't met the precious Robin-chwan before but the rest you knew’ Sanji had an idea 'Give me a minute’

 

He went over to his cupboard and dragged out a box from the bottom, he rummaged around until he found what he was looking for.

 

He went over to Zoro who was now sat on the edge of the bed watching him and handed him the photo he had dug out.

 

'This is from Luffy's eighth birthday’ it was the only photo with everybody together, later that year everything had gone to hell.

 

Sanji grinned he loved this picture everyone looked so damn happy in it, he decided he may as well start with the front row.

 

'Front and centre is Luffy’ he had a huge grin, wearing his precious straw hat, to his right grinning with his arm wrapped over Luffy's shoulder was Zoro, Sanji skipped him. Next to Zoro 'That's Chopper clinging to your leg’ the reindeer had been nervous with so many people there but was still smiling happily 'Next to Chopper is Nami’ his precious flower was posing next to the Mossball because Chopper was so small. Sanji had been so jealous that day, he was on Luffy's left 'That's me, the kid next to me is Usopp he lives here, his dad took this picture and next to him is his girlfriend Kaya she lives in town’

 

The next row had the older kids, at Luffy's left shoulder was Ace and at his right was Sabo 'The older kids are Nojiko, Nami's sister who's next to Ace and obviously you recognise Kuina next to Sabo, Luffy counts Ace and Sabo as his brothers but none of them live here’

 

The back row was the most ludicrous, it was all the adults who had been there that day, mostly the parent or guardians of the kids in the picture. 

He realised that Zoro had been quiet the entire time, he supposed it was a lot to take in and of course Kuina was in the picture that might of upset him.

 

He looked at the Marimo and saw his face creased in confusion. 'You okay Zoro?’

 

'That’s who hired me’ Zoro pointed at the adult standing behind Nojiko in the picture.

 

'Are you sure?’ he had to be making a mistake, he looked at the row of adults they were all very…...unique looking but surely they wouldn't….

 

'Positive it was definitely them’

 

Well fuck.

  
  
  
  



	8. Who?

Sanji looked at the man that Zoro had pointed out, with bright red hair, three scars through one eye and one arm missing there wasn't really any way to accuse Zoro of mistaking him for someone else.

 

'Fuck’ he ran his hand over his face again he had been pacing the room ever since Zoro had pointed Shanks out, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Luffy.

 

He listened to it ringing whilst pulling the cigarettes out of his pocket, fuck he was running low. This had to be one of the most stressful days of his life, he glanced back to the bed where Zoro was watching him, he still looked confused. 

 

Well fuck it if Sanji couldn't make sense of this what chance did someone with no memories have. 

 

'Moshi moshi’ Luffy's cheerful voice answered.

 

'Get your ass up here and bring Robin as well I know who hired him’ 

 

He hung up and tossed his phone onto the bed, and tried to calm himself down with a long drag on his cigarette. When he was stressed he swore more and struggled to stay still, he was also more inclined to kick things. It wasn't all his fault, it was learned behaviour so he lay blame directly at Zeff’s door.

 

His door burst open and in bounced Luffy closely followed by Robin. Luffy sat next to Zoro and glanced at the picture.

 

'So Zeff's trying to kill you?’ 

 

'What the hell Luffy? No my dad isn't trying to have me killed’ Ok he and his dad fought a lot and they argued about well just about everything but really Luffy.

 

Luffy shrugged 'Garp then?’

 

'No it was’ Sanji started 

 

'Kureha’ he nodded knowingly

 

'For fuck sake Luffy it was Shanks’ Luffy had worked his way through half of the back row anyway. In the picture directly behind Ace and Sabo was Garp, to Garp’s left was Zeff and Shanks and to his right was Koshiro, Belle-mere and Kureha.

 

'Oh’ Luffy paused looking thoughtful 'What did you do to upset Shanks Sanji?’

 

'Nothing, why would you think I'd done something?’

 

'Well he sent someone to kill you Sanji’ Luffy crossed his arms looking serious.

 

'Apparently to punish you so what the hell did you do?’ Sanji yelled at the idiot.

 

Luffy scratched his head looking confused.

 

'Boys if I may’ Robin interrupted.

 

Of course his angel would make sense of this, he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray, it had been finished before Luffy came in but he'd been distracted by the idiocy.

 

Sanji then sat next to Luffy on the bed, the three of them almost looked like a line of kids about to get scolded.

 

'Luffy-san instead of arguing why don't you just phone and ask him?’

 

Sanji gaped at Luffy 'If you have his phone number why the hell were you arguing with me?’

 

The black haired teen shrugged 'I forgot’

 

He….Sanji took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He loved Luffy, he was like family to him but he had this habit of running into situations without any thought and it stressed the hell out of him.

 

Luffy cheerfully pulled his phone out oblivious to what he was doing to Sanji's blood pressure, he ran through his contacts and picked one, after pressing it he put it on loudspeaker so that they could all hear.

 

As the phone rang out Sanji glanced over at Zoro expecting him to look nervous but he seemed to be as curious as the rest of them.

 

The phone rang out and as it went to voicemail Luffy hung up.

 

'Should I try again?’ Luffy asked 

 

'Yea I want answers’ Sanji nodded

 

Luffy dialed again and it rang out on loudspeaker again, a few rings in and it made a clicking sound.

 

'Luffy!’ a voice on the other end cheered

 

'Shanks’ Luffy cried back.

 

'What’s up? It's not like you to randomly call.’

 

'Oh right’ Luffy paused looking thoughtful 'Did you send someone to kill Sanji?’

 

'Ah yea’ he heard a laugh on the other end 'I meant to phone and warn you but I forgot’ he swore sometimes that Luffy took after Shanks more than his actual family.

 

'So why did you send someone to kill me Shanks?’ Sanji jumped in.

 

'Well I thought Luffy would want his swordsman back, his crews never going to be better than mine if he's missing one of you guys’

 

'You knew who he was when you sent him?’ Robin asked

 

'How many green haired people who fight with three swords can there be?’ he heard Shanks laugh again.

 

Well he did have a point green hair wasn't exactly common and he was yet to meet anyone else that fought with three swords at once.

 

‘Where did you find him?’ Luffy jumped in

 

'Wait he hasn't told you yet?’ Shanks sounded confused.

 

'No, he didn't even remember who he was when he got here’ Robin answered.

 

'Hmmm I didn't get to speak to him when I hired him, he was in the room though. I saw him fighting in Doflamingo’s Colosseum, Gatz told me he wasn't a regular fighter, he was put on to show off because I was there. It was talking to Vergo later I found out what his role was and then I hired him.’

 

'So they're the ones that took him?’ Luffy looked and sounded furious.

 

'I don't think they did Luffy, Vergo mentioned that he had been a gift to his young master. Off who he didn't say but I figured once he was safely with you guys you could find out’

 

'We will’ Luffy's tone promised pain.

 

'I'll send information on the Donquixote family, anything else you need to know?’

 

'Why would they tell you all this?’ Robin asked

 

'Oh he wanted an alliance so his men were trying to impress me, he was trying to get the four emperors on his side’

 

There gang was still small time Luffy wasn't pushing to make his mark yet, and the government didn't exactly want to advertise that they had been beaten, probably how Shanks had pulled this off so easily. 

 

On the other hand the four Emperors were the heads of the most powerful gangs below them was the seven warlords who had a deal with the government to be left alone in exchange for favours.

 

Sanji grinned this was going to get messy but finally they would be proving themselves and he knew nothing was going to stop them; especially now their group was finally complete.

 

'Right Luffy I'm going to go, I'll get the information over to you and good luck with Doflamingo.’

 

'Thanks Shanks’ Luffy hung up the phone.

 

The room was silent but Sanji was buzzing they finally had a lead about what had happened to…... Zoro.

 

He'd been so caught up with the conversation that he'd forgotten that the other man was in the room.

 

Zoro was sitting forward his sword pinned between his feet and the hilt against his shoulder. He was staring angrily at the floor, crap had they pushed him to far with that conversation?

 

'Marimo?’

 

'Anything you want to know, if I can answer it I will’ his voice was cold 'I want to know what happened to us and it seems like you guys can help me get revenge’

 

Sanji couldn't help but feel bad for him, in less than twenty-four hours the man's life had been destroyed, everything he knew was being shown to be a lie.

 

'Your our Nakama, we’d do anything for you’ Luffy grinned. No matter what had happened and how much time had passed Luffy was treating Zoro the same as he had eight years ago. Sanji grinned with Luffy, he was buzzing as much as his leader, the group was complete and they had someone to aim their anger and frustrations at.

 

He couldn't help but feel a little bad for Doflamingo, he had no idea what was coming his way.

 


	9. The morning after

Sanji lay in bed staring at the ceiling as the sun shone through his window, he would usually be up and making breakfast by now but last night Robin had insisted that she and Nami would take care of it.

 

Last night was still running through his head, after the call to Shanks, Luffy and Robin had left with the promise of talking everything through tomorrow. That had left Sanji alone with the confused and angry swordsman, who could blame him, everything he had believed was a lie and if he was even remotely the same as the Zoro he had known, then getting called a gift would have infuriated him. He had made a light supper for both of them before finally getting a solid night's sleep.

 

He glanced over at the swordsman leaning against the wall still sleeping, he couldn't help but wonder if any other memories would emerge soon, the more of the old Zoro they got back the better he would feel. His eyes trailed to the metal band on his leg, the sooner that was gone the better, he wasn't a hostage or a guest he was their nakama. The band didn't leave the same queasy guilty feeling he had when he'd been tied to a chair in the basement but it still felt wrong not to trust Zoro.

 

He gave up worrying about it and dragged himself out of bed. He wandered past Zoro who still looked sound asleep, to get to the bathroom. Once he'd finished up, checking himself in the mirror, he quickly shaved because he hated looking anything but his best for his precious angels.

 

When he returned Zoro was waiting for his turn in the bathroom, he just nodded at the other man and went over to his cupboard.

 

He pulled out a pale blue shirt, perfectly ironed trousers and his favourite suit jacket.

 

He heard the door open and Zoro came back in, now the problem was what to give him to wear. Sanji's suits were tailored to fit perfectly, so even though they were a similar height, Zoro was a larger build so none of them would fit him. Instead he dug out his running clothes, they were black shorts with a grey t-shirt but should fit. It wasn't really the weather for shorts but it wasn't as if Zoro would be leaving the house so he figured it should be fine.

 

He added a pair of boxers and tossed the pile over to Zoro before starting to get himself ready, once he’d picked out a tie and finished getting dressed, he looked round at Zoro who was sitting looking bored in his borrowed clothes and bare feet….

 

He dug around in his drawer for sports socks before throwing them at his irritatingly quiet room mate.

 

'Idiot you could have said you needed socks’

 

Zoro just shrugged before putting them and his boots on.

 

'Stubborn asshole’ he muttered just loud enough for Zoro to hear.

 

He got a glare in return but it wasn't enough to ruin his excitement.

 

'Now come on my lovely ladies have made breakfast’ he didn't normally like people in his kitchen but he'd make an exception for the beautiful Nami and Robin. Just the idea of eating something they had made for him made his heart beat faster.

 

After stopping Zoro taking a few wrong turns, he made it to the kitchen doorway where he was stopped by Nami.

 

'Sorry Sanji you two need to eat in the living room again, Choppers orders’

 

'But Nami-swan’ he started to complain he really wanted to eat with the ladies, he was tired of the almost constant male company only broken up a little by the beautiful…

 

'Robin is already through there with your food’ Nami interrupted

 

His eyes lit up with glee 'Of course if that's what Chopper thinks is best’ he turned to go to the living room.

 

'Pervert’ he heard Zoro say as he turned.

 

'Asshole’ he snapped back

 

He heard Nami laughing as she turned back into the kitchen 'I guess some things never change’

 

He felt himself blush at her laugh and he carried on to the living room in a much better mood.

 

As promised by Nami, Robin was waiting with their food at what looked like a newly built table with four chairs. Damn Franky worked fast.

 

He sat next to Robin unable to hide his glee, not only was he getting to eat the cooking of his precious angels he was getting to sit next to one too. 

 

His happy thoughts were interrupted by the beautiful voice of Robin.

 

'So today we want you to take Zoro into town, get him some clothes and see if anything jogs his memory. Then tonight he can meet everyone properly, Shanks should have sent everything over by then’

 

'Thought I couldn't leave the house’ Zoro said motioning to his ankle.

 

'Luffy has said you can have that off and when you return today you can have the rest of your swords back too’

 

Wado was currently leaning against Zoro's seat, it hadn't left his side since it had been given back.

 

Zoro looked confused 'Why?’

 

'Well Luffy trusts you and you didn't kill our chef even though you had your sword last night’ Robin answered

 

Sanji laughed 'but he wouldn't have been able to get away even if he had’

 

'I'd have just cut my foot off, then I could leave’ he grinned at Sanji before digging back into his food.

 

Surely he was kidding right? He waited for him to say he was kidding but nope just like the Zoro who promised to bring real swords this Zoro wasn't joking. 

 

'Won’t he stand out too much?’ Sanji asked, as Shanks had said green hair was really unusual.

 

'We have some wash out dye we can use’ Robin answered as she got up from the table 'Once you're done head back up to your bedroom, I'll meet you up there. Just leave the plates when your done’

 

He nodded in response and carried on with his breakfast, he was just finishing when Zoro interrupted.

 

'So I didn't know her before?’

 

Sanji shook his head and finished his food 'No Robin only joined us recently not that you'd know it with how perfectly she fits in’

 

'The woman at the door I knew though?’ Zoro asked 

 

'That woman is the beautiful Nami-swan from the picture I showed you’ he stood up 'Come on Mossball apparently we're going out’

 

Zoro nodded though still looked deep in thought, probably trying to put all the pieces he had so far together.

 

He reached his room, Robin was waiting reading a book on the edge of his bed and Luffy was swinging about in the hammock.

 

Luffy was…..

 

In the hammock?

 

'When?’ was all he managed to get out

 

'Franky put it up while you ate, it's sooo awesome I'm getting one too’ Luffy answered with a huge grin.

 

Sanji flopped onto his bed. He guessed he was stuck with his new roommate, at least for the foreseeable future.

  
Zoro had followed Robin into the bathroom, so for now he settled down to wait.


	10. Day trip

Sanji caught himself doing a double take when Zoro came out of the bathroom, he looked completely different. His hair was now a smart black even his eyebrows had been done. To be extra safe it looked as though she had slipped in contacts as his usually brown eyes were now a green and blue mixture.

 

Luffy had gotten bored waiting and left to go and check on his own hammock.

 

'Robin-chwan you amaze me I almost didn't recognize him’ he said as he got off the bed.

 

'Thank you Sanji’ she smiled at him 'Now Nami has added extra funds to your card, go have fun and don't come back too late’

 

'Of course Robin-chwan’ he crooned in response.

 

He saw Zoro scowling at him again, dammit he'd rather be going shopping with either of his lovely ladies than the moody swordsman.

 

'Right let's go’ he motioned for Zoro to follow him.

 

He grabbed his keys on the way out the front door along with his wallet. His car was a deep ocean blue with fold down back seats so that he could fit in all the food shopping he normally had to do.

 

He got in and started it up as Zoro slid in the other side. He left the radio on a random station as they drove into the city centre, Zoro just gazing silently out the window.

 

He found some parking and they walked into the high street, the other man showed no signs that he hadn't been here before. He supposed if he was an assassin, looking like he belonged was important.

 

He reached the shop he had been heading for, it sold a wide range of different clothes, he got the feeling that Zoro wasn't a suit and tie type.

 

Shopping with a guy was boring, he got to go shopping with Nami sometimes mainly when she wanted someone to carry her bags. That was fun, this was not. After picking out some plain white tops and some black trousers, he'd thrown in a few spares of everything as Zoro seemed to think one of everything was enough. They had found a dark green jacket, it had a dark gold trim at the bottom. Although still quiet he could tell the swordsman liked it so he tossed it with the rest of the shopping. After grabbing the last few things he would need they headed to the cash desk.

 

The girl at the cash desk was glancing between the two of them. He realised they must look odd together especially with Zoro underdressed for the chilly day.

 

'He didn't pack for the weather here’ he gave her his best charming smile.

 

'Not my fault I didn't think I would be staying did I?’ Zoro jumped in.

 

'He can get changed in the changing rooms when your done if you like’ the girl blushed a bit.

 

Then it clicked what she must be thinking, he was out buying clothes for a guy he had gotten to stay.

 

He wanted to object but he couldn't draw too much attention to themselves, dammit.

 

The girl set some of the clothes aside and handed them to Zoro, whilst he paid. He led the directionless moron to the changing rooms and waited. Hopefully when he looked normal he wouldn't wreck Sanji's flirting attempts.

 

When he came out he had a long sleeved white top on with black trousers, and his black boots he looked like a cleaner warmer version of basement Zoro.

 

He handed him the jacket, it suited the swordsman but would look better when his hair was back to its natural colour.

 

They went back to the car, he didn't need to pick anything else up. Instead of going back home he thought he'd try taking Zoro to some places that might help him remember anything.

 

He knew exactly where to start and it wasn't long before he pulled into a dirt track and found somewhere to park.

 

He saw Zoro looking around in confusion.

 

'I've not brought you to kill you if that's what you're thinking’ it did seem a little suspicious, like in the movies when they take a person into the woods and make them dig their own grave.

 

'As if you could’ Zoro sounded cocky even without his swords.

 

Sanji laughed 'Without your stupid sticks you don't stand a chance but that's not why we're here. We used to come here as kids thought it might help’

 

He followed a dirt path down to the open field they had played in as kids, it was conveniently close to where they had lived as kids. Back then Luffy had lived with his grandad, he had moved to his dad's house when he was sixteen.

 

The field looked almost the same as all those years ago, the edges were a little overgrown and the trees had gotten bigger.

 

Zoro looked around his eyes locking on the largest tree near the end of the field.

 

'I remember that from my dream, were we taken from here?’ Zoro asked 

 

'Maybe. You two did come here on your own’ Sanji wished he knew more his answers just never seemed enough.

 

Zoro glanced around before starting to walk off, Sanji decided to just follow and see where he went.

 

After about five minutes of walking Sanji had a good idea where they were going and just under fifteen minutes later he was standing outside Koshiro's dojo.

 

'This place is familiar’ Zoro said as he walked closer to the door.

 

They must have been overhead because the door was slid open by Koshiro.

 

'I thought my class had arrived early’ he looked at the pair of them and smiled 'Why don't you come in for a bit?’

 

Sanji looked to Zoro on how to handle this, he just nodded and walked in past his dad. Stopping automatically to take his shoes off and placing them at the side, Sanji followed suit giving an awkward smile to the older man.

 

They walked straight through the practice room, into the main part of the house and into the kitchen.

 

Koshiro offered them drinks, Sanji accepted some water but Zoro was just standing staring awkwardly.

 

'Can I have a look around?’ Zoro finally asked

 

'Sure, do you want company?’ Koshiro responded.

 

Zoro shook his head and wandered off to explore the house, leaving Sanji alone with Koshiro.

 

'I’ll admit I never expected you to be the one spending all their time with him’ Koshiro smiled at him 'You two always argued as kids and of course there was that fight you guys had. You two hadn’t long gotten back to normal when he disappeared’

 

Sanji stared at his water, that fight, he'd almost forgotten. No he hadn't forgotten he'd just repressed it when his friend went missing, so he didn't have to keep going over it.

 

It wasn’t a spar to see who was stronger, they had knocked lumps out of each other. They probably would never have put it behind them if Kuina hadn't sorted it out for them. He sighed and shoved the memories away.

 

'Don't worry I don't mean ill by it. It's good to know his friends are looking after him. Robin has been keeping me up to date on everything.’ Koshiro glanced at the door Zoro had left through.

 

'He found his way here from the field we always played in but then it was the only route he never got lost on’ he laughed lightly

 

With the kitchen now quiet he noticed just how quiet the rest of the house was.

 

‘Should we maybe go check on him?’ he asked nervously, it wouldn't be good if he lost the idiot right after they'd got him back.

 

His reaction after his first memory came back was still fresh in his mind and Chopper wouldn't be happy if he broke his patient.

 

Koshiro nodded and they left the kitchen. They found him in the dojo leaning against the wall, he was staring at the ceiling but with a vacant look that suggested he wasn't there.

 

'Remeber anything new?’ he asked as he sat down next to Zoro. 

 

'Just little pieces. If I try to focus on them they stop. It's weird I don't really know how to explain it’ he sighed 'I know we trained here together, I found our rooms and I just knew which was mine. I know that I never beat her, she was the better fighter’ he glared at the floor 'but if I try to recall the fights I can't or I only get little bits is frustrating’

 

This is where Sanji felt helpless, he knew nothing about memory or how the hell the brain worked. He was really just a tour guide, showing Zoro places in hopes of triggering something: and here on your left is your family home, the famous Shimotsuki Dojo. He felt the mental itch, he really needed a smoke maybe he could make this work in his favor.

 

'Look Zoro I'm going for a smoke why don't you talk to your dad for a bit. We're going to need to head before his class arrives anyway’ 

 

He didn't bother waiting for a response, if Zoro didn't want to talk he wouldn't get to smoke in peace.

 

Once outside he leaned against the fence and lit up, enjoying the fact that he was all alone.


	11. Information overload

They had all settled round the dining table to talk, they had began by going round everyone's name for Zoro. 

 

The only person missing was Brook, he had worked at their school for a period as a music teacher. That is until he got fired for asking to see a female teacher's panties, Luffy had somehow talked the skeleton into moving in here once he got the place. Tonight though Brook had a gig and it had been decided that it would be strange if he didn't show. They'd explained all that to Zoro, with the promise that he would meet him soon.

 

Usopp had managed to seat himself as far away from the swordsman as possible but still looked terrified. The rest were about as serious as they could manage as they passed around the information Shanks had sent over.

 

He quickly glanced over it, they had information on Doflamingo himself and his top four: Diamante, Vergo, Trebol and Pica. Robin and Nami had brought a pinboard and stuck pictures of the five up along with all the information they had on each person.

 

Zoro had said that he mainly dealt with Diamante and rarely saw Doflamingo. He didn't know much about anyone because he was kept out of the way. 

 

He would travel with Baby 5 and Buffalo, both were devil fruit users and they were currently waiting for him somewhere near the docks.

 

Robin had been taking notes and no doubt they would have their own pictures soon enough.

 

It pissed Sanji off, the idea of Zoro spending all that time alone when his friends and family had wanted him back but it didn't seem to bother the other man too much, he apparently liked being left alone to work out.

 

They didn't push Zoro on how the group treated him, Sanji already knew about the punishments. Shanks had said that Doflamingo treated his main group as his family and looked after them well. Clearly Zoro wasn't a member of the family but Doflamingo wasn't the kind to take losing something that was his without a fight.

 

Zoro got up and left the room with Chopper, it was time for his first therapy session. Usopp visibly relax and Sanji decided it was definitely time for a smoke. He went over, opened the window and sat on the window sill before lighting up. Glad that he'd managed to stop of and buy more after leaving the dojo.

 

'Right first of all Franky set up surveillance all round the grounds, make sure the sky is covered too. No one gets near the house without us knowing about it’ Nami paused 'Usopp make sure you have ammo ready that can take out a flying person. I want everything set up as soon as possible. Once surveillance is setup, we'll set up a rota for keeping watch’

 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

'I have a few contacts I'm going to reach out to. I think I may be able to find an ex member of the gang’ Robin said

 

'I'll find out what I need and how quickly I can get it in’ Franky looked deep in thought, he stood up and patted Usopp on the shoulder 'Come on little bro we got a lot to do’

 

The two left talking excitedly about their plans and what they would need. Sanji already knew his job, keep everyone fed, it didn't matter what was happening his nakama wouldn't go hungry.

 

He found himself staring out the window watching the smoke trailing into the calm night outside almost blending in with the few grey clouds in the sky, helping him tune out the conversations around him. 

 

Since he had left for a smoke at Koshiro's he'd been worrying. He’d found himself getting on with Zoro and he was enjoying his company but they hadn't gotten on that well as kids. Koshiro had reminded him of that big fight, he had no clue what Zoro would remember and in what order. It was like two unique Zoro's existed, they had their childhood friend and a strange teen, once he had his memories would he go back to being like young Zoro, he'd already changed since they found him. He got the feeling they were creating a third version this one a mixture of the two, it wasn't like they could undo the eight years away.

 

'You ok Sanji?’ Nami asked

 

He hadn't even heard her come over to him.

 

'Of course my love I'm fine’ he automatically answered

 

'Come on Sanji, something’s getting to you’ Seeing how concerned she was he caved.

 

'You know me and Zoro weren’t friends until we met Luffy right? We'd been in school together almost a year without talking once, he was a new kid moved here with his dad a couple of months into our first year of school’ he stubbed out his cigarette and lit another 'If it wasn't for that I probably wouldn't even have noticed him’

 

‘Well Luffy brought us all together, most of us would never have met if it wasn't for him’  Nami smiled at him 'Don't worry too much you’re a good guy I'm sure even if he remembers bad things about you, everything you've done recently for him will show him what you're really like’

 

He found himself gleeful at the compliment from his beloved Nami and all the worries he had disappeared.

 

'Thanks Nami’ he smiled feeling better already.

 

'Night Sanji’ Nami gave him one last smile and left the room.

 

He looked around and noticed he was alone, he must really have been out of it, he stubbed out his last cigarette and followed suit.

 

When he reached his room, Zoro was already lounging in his hammock in his new pyjamas. He had to admit the hammock looked pretty fun.

 

Sanji got himself ready as well, after he had a shower and brushed his teeth he slipped into bed. He had thought Zoro was asleep until the other man spoke.

 

'So how did we all meet?’ 

 

He realised they had told him how they knew Brook but hadn't covered how he knew the people at the table.

 

'School, We were in the same class all through school. Luffy and Usopp started school a year early so they were in the year below us with Nami. We never hung around together till we made friends with Luffy in our second year. Ace, Sabo, Kuina and Nojiko were in the year above us’ Sanji smiled to himself he hadn't even realised that they had been friends twelve years now.

 

'It's weird, having friends that like me this much and I can't even remember them’ Zoro sounded frustrated.

 

'You didn't make any friends when you were away?’ Sanji asked though he didn't expect an answer.

 

'There was a group of kids training at the same time as me at the Marine base but no one was allowed to know about me, they claimed it was all part of the training you know, not being seen or at least blending in so well that no one notices you’ Zoro sounded sad 'Doesn’t matter they're all dead now anyway and same deal at Doflamingo's his family give me orders and no one else is to know who I am. Even when I fought in the arena, they told everyone I was a traveller’

 

Sanji tried to stay calm, if he got too excited, Zoro might stop talking. This was the information they had wanted but didn't want to push for.

 

'So is that where you trained then a Marine base?’ he kept his voice calm like he was only curious.

 

'Yea, first I had to pass their special training, shutting out anything that would get in my way. So no emotions, no attachments and no friends. That wasn't too hard I already had nothing when I started. Then they called in a favour and I got to train with a Shichibukai called Mihawk, he's an amazing swordsman. Once I completed my training I went with Doflamingo and I've been there ever since’ Zoro made it all sound, simple and matter of fact.

 

Sanji's stomach twisted, it had been said so casually but now they had the confirmation that the Marines had taken Zoro and probably Kuina too.


	12. Sweet dreams...

**So yea I’m going to apologise in advance for this chapter**

 

_ Slowly the blackness was fading. Spots of light in what had been an impenetrable darkness, a ringing in his ears before he began to hear what was going on around him. He could hear people talking but his hearing was still muffled with a quieter ringing. _

 

_ He could feel something warm trailing slowly down his arm, dripping onto the ground at his hand. As more awareness returned he could tell he was sitting up, his head awkwardly balanced against his shoulder. He felt a pain throbbing at the side of his head, there was more dull aches around his body but his head was winning out. _

 

_ 'I think he's waking up’ a voice near by said, he felt something nudge his leg. _

 

_ His eyelids still felt heavy, but his hearing had cleared and the light through his eyelids was no longer dotted with black. _

 

_ He heard a door opening, and someone else enter. _

 

_ 'My dad's not happy’ whoever it was sounded angry 'The specialist is coming he'll take one and get rid of the other, all that effort wasted on someone else’ _

 

_ There was a pause. _

 

_ 'Did you kill him?’ the same voice asked. _

 

_ 'Just knocked out, smashed him against the wall a little too hard’ a familiar voice said. _

 

_ 'Fine, let's go. They're not our problem anymore’ The angry voice said. _

 

_ The door opened again and he heard the three people leave, the door slammed shut and he heard the lock clicking shut. _

 

_ The heaviness lifted more and he could finally open his eyes. His eyes focused on his arm, the warmth on his arm was a trail of blood, he lifted his head up. His vision was invaded again by black dots, he leaned gently back against the wall and closed his eyes, fighting off unconsciousness. He breathed slowly, staying still for a few minutes letting the world settle again. _

 

_ He opened his eyes again, he moved his hand slowly to the pain on the side of his head. Touching it hurt like hell and his hand came back coated in blood. He knew head injuries bled a lot, his dad had always told him that so he tried not to worry about it.  _

 

_ Damn he missed his dad so much, he wanted to know where Kuina was. He had no clue how long he’d been in this room, it had no windows and the men who came in told him nothing. They seemed to just take some kind of enjoyment out of tormenting him, he'd fought them at first but he'd hardly eaten since he got here and it was taking its toll. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He just wanted to go home. _ __   
  


 

_ He heard the click of the lock and the door swung open again. _

 

_ The man who entered was new he'd never seen him before. He had dark hair slicked back and a long white lab coat, behind him was two others dressed the same. _

 

_ The first person walked over and knelt in front of him. _

 

_ 'So you’re Zoro’ the man smiled at him 'Don't worry all this is going to stop. I'm going to make it all better ok?’ _

 

_ Something in his gut told him not to trust him, he scowled but said nothing. _

 

_ The man ruffled Zoro's hair, stopping when he saw the bloodied side. _

 

_ 'Looks like the boys have been a bit rough on you, once we're done I'll get you checked by a doctor ok?’  the man glanced round. _

 

_ The other two men had brought in a chair, the smiling man stood up and nodded to his lackeys. They came up and dragged him of the floor and dumped onto the seat, facing away from the door. _

 

_ The man walked behind him, he heard a clicking sound, followed by a sharp pain in the back of his neck.  _

 

_ He felt a hand on his shoulder and smiling man spoke again. _

 

_ 'Don't worry now, only a little longer and all this will be over’ _

 

_ The men left Zoro all alone again. Whatever they had injected him with, left his body heavy, he couldn't move.  _

 

_ It wasn't too long before the man returned. _

 

_ 'Well aren't you lucky looks like you're the one they’re keeping’ his smile was becoming creepier 'Now stand up’ _

 

_ Zoro stood up instantly, his body moving on its own. Panic hit his system, what did he mean they were keeping him? Where they going to let Kuina go? And why couldn't he control his body? _

 

_ The man's grin widened 'Perfect, now this is going to hurt but it needs to be done’ he went round Zoro's back again and another click.  _

 

_ This time he felt a searing pain as something was stabbed straight into the top of his spine. He found himself silent through the pain, whatever that first injection had been had robbed him of his speech as well. _

 

_ 'Now take this’ he handed Zoro a gun, his body listened whilst he silently objected, whatever this man was up to it wasn't going to be good. _

 

_ 'Now come across the hall with me’ the man led him out of his cell to the one directly opposite his. The door swung open, Kuina was sitting in an identical cell on an identical chair, though she looked a lot healthier than Zoro himself. _

 

_ He wanted to call out to her, find out what had happened to her but he still had no control. Smiler lowered himself so that he could speak quietly into his ear. _

 

_ 'Now Zoro, aim the gun at her head’ his arm lifted, he tried to fight it, he tried to lower it but his body wasn't listening 'Good boy now pull the trigger’  _

 

_ Zoro could feel his finger moving, no god no he couldn't do this, he focused hard and his finger stopped. He felt physically sick, it was taking every ounce of his willpower to stop himself from shooting. He could see the look of fear in Kuina’s eyes but she seemed unable to move as well. _

 

_ 'Dammit, even with one this small. A little help please.’ Smiler sounded frustrated. _

 

_ He felt another jab in the back of his neck and he pulled the trigger. _

 

Zoro woke up, his breathing laboured, he was going to be sick. Through the panic he knew that, he struggled slightly to get out of the hammock and desperately tried to calm himself like the blonde had done. He finally made it to the bathroom and on cue he lost everything in his stomach.

 

He sat leaning against the cold wall, he had his breathing under control but the nausea was staying. He'd killed his sister, his stomach clenched again, he'd already been struggling with what he’d done to others never mind this. He sat fighting the waves of emotions threatening to destroy him, trying to calm himself in anyway.

 

He wasn't even sure how long he'd been sitting there when he finally managed to put himself together enough to leave the bathroom. He could dwell on what he'd done later but for now he had a decision to make and he had to do it tonight before the group put all their plans in place.

 

He returned to the bedroom and picked up his swords, no not all his. He looked at the white sword, he'd always felt a strange connection to the blade and now he understood why. It was a link to his past and to the person he'd killed, he shook his head ridding himself of those thoughts for now.

 

The blonde was still sleeping soundly in the bed, he walked over silently to his bedside, his aura hidden just as he'd been taught. He couldn't stay here, he'd been thinking it all night. The story he'd told Sanji about the kids at training was true, they were all dead. What he'd not said was that it was the test at the end of his training to hunt and kill them all without being caught or seen. He'd passed with flying colours, they hadn't stood a chance.

 

Fuck, all of this was so much easier when he had no emotions. He took another deep breath to steady himself, he could deal with all this later he promised himself.

 

He drew Wado and used haki to turn the blade jet black, glinting in the moonlight it looked beautiful. If he was to return to Doflamingo then the blonde needed to be dead, he pushed the sword down until he felt it hitting the wooden base below the mattress. He was pleased that Sanji hadn't woken up, he probably wouldn't be able to go through with all this if he had.

 

He left the sword where it was, it didn't belong to him anymore. He’d write a note asking that it be returned to his dad, he grabbed his old clothes from the floor by the cupboard. Once he had them on, he tore the stitching of the hem on his left leg. He took out the Vivre card that would lead him back to Buffalo.

 

He glanced once more back to the bed, regret sat heavy on him but he remembered what the blonde had said in the basement. Luffy doesn't kill, he didn't belong here.

  
He found paper in the kitchen….the blonde's kitchen. He quickly wrote his note and left before anyone could stop him, the paper showing him the way back to where being a killer was normal.


	13. Pause for thought

_ He blocked the Bokken aimed at his head with two of his, he felt hers pulling back and dodged backwards. Taking advantage of an opening Kuina managed to smack both bokken out of his hands, before he could get the third into his hands he felt his feet swept out from under him. Kuina stood over him holding the wooden blade against his throat, grinning. Dammit he'd lost again, he scowled, he could beat everyone at the dojo except her. _

 

_ He accepted her hand and pulled himself up. _

 

_ 'Again?’ he asked hopefully. _

 

_ 'Look one of your friends is here let's call it’ she pointed across the field. _

 

_ Zoro glanced over, it was Sanji. His dad must have let him out of the kitchen earlier than normal. _

 

_ 'Want to spar?’  he asked as the blonde reached them. _

 

_ 'Yea’ the blonde's face lit up with excitement. _

 

_ 'Can I have a shot first?’ Kuina asked, Zoro knew she was heading off soon to her own friends.  _

 

_ 'Ah’ Sanji looked uncomfortable 'I don't fight girls’ _

 

_ 'But I'm better than him’ Kuina sounded irritated. _

 

_ 'I just can't hit a girl’ Sanji wouldn't look Kuina in the eye. _

 

_ Zoro couldn't understand Sanji's problem Kuina was as brilliant fighter and better than the pair of them. _

 

_ He saw Kuina storm off and after one last glance at the cook he ran after her. _

 

_ He caught up to her one field over, he was still small for his age so she was a faster runner too. _

 

_ He grabbed her arm to stop her and when she spun round to him he was stopped dead. _

 

_ She was crying, his big sister was crying…. _

 

_ 'Kuina what's wrong?’  _

 

_ She looked at him dead in the eye. _

 

_ 'Do you have any idea how easy you have it Zoro?’ she demanded _

 

_ He stared at her confused. _

 

_ 'Your a boy, you'll become stronger than me soon. I won't be able to keep up and I'll have to stop being a swordsman’ she looked angry 'Do you know you're the one inheriting the dojo? I'm sick of being treated differently just because I was born a girl’ _

 

_ 'It's not about strength you’re the better fighter. When I beat you it's because I'll be better than you not because I'm a boy’ he wasn't just saying this to cheer her up 'Don't give up just because they tell you that you can't do it. Prove to them that you are the best’ _

 

_ He was angry, angry at his dad for not seeing her talent, angry at the adults who believed strength was everything and angry at Sanji for treating Kuina differently than him. _

 

_ 'Promise me that one day, one of us will be the best swordsman in the world’ he grinned at her, he knew the best ways to cheer her up. _

 

_ She laughed 'Ok’ she ruffled his hair 'Give me your bokken I'll take them home with me. Go play with your friends’ _

 

_ He handed them over, glad his sister had cheered up. She gave him one last smile and headed off home. _

 

_ He started walking back to the field, his head filled with what his sister had said. _

 

_ He didn't want to inherit the dojo, as far as he was concerned it belonged to Kuina just as Wado did. She was the first born and an incredible fighter, he'd never once questioned it. _

 

_ As for the adults they were just jealous that an eleven year old girl could beat them, when they had been training most of their lives. He had no clue what his dad was thinking either, he would just have to refuse anything that was offered to him. _

 

_ He reached the field and walked towards his friends who must have arrived while he was away, he spotted Sanji walking towards him. _

 

_ Sanji who had made his sister cry…. _

 

_ He didn't even think about it, as soon as the blonde was close enough he punched him in the face. _

 

_ The next few minutes was a tangle of feet and fists before his friends dragged them apart. It had been a short fight but both had taken damage. Zoro could feel blood trickling from his lip but he could see the cooks eye swelling up already. He was going to have his fair share of bruises tomorrow and could guarantee that blondie would be the same. _

 

_ 'Zoro what were you thinking?’ Nami was staring at him in surprise. _

 

_ He just glared at the ground. _

 

_ 'Sanji any idea?’ Nami turned on him. _

 

_ 'I...I don't know’ he heard the cook answer _

 

_ Zoro got up and walked off, he knew he was going to be in trouble when he got home so he decided to wander around for a while. _

 

_ About an hour boredom hit and he decided it was time to face his dad, he was probably going to get grounded. _

 

_ When he arrived home he discovered he'd been beaten there by Zeff and Sanji, great. _

 

_ 'Care to explain?’ Koshiro asked as he walked into the room. _

 

_ Zoro shook his head. _

 

_ Koshiro sighed. _

 

_ 'Sanji?’ Zeff asked _

 

_ The cook shook his head as well. _

 

_ 'Damn kids’ Zeff stared at the pair of them but neither broke 'We need to talk you two go with Kuina and no fighting’ _

 

_ The pair left and went upstairs with Kuina who had been standing in the doorway. _

 

_ Once they had reached his bedroom Kuina took charge. _

 

_ 'Sit down the pair of you’ she sounded annoyed. _

 

_ They both quickly sat on the bed shooting glares at each other. _

 

_ 'Did you do this because of what I said Zoro?’ she asked him. _

 

_ He nodded, he heard her sighing. _

 

_ 'So what are you going to do? Fight dad next?’  _

 

_ 'No it's just you got upset by what he said and I guess I just took it all out on him’ he stared at the floor rather than look at sister. _

 

_ 'I didn't mean to upset you’ Sanji interrupted 'It's just I could never hit a woman, it's goes against everything I know’ he could hear how upset he sounded. _

 

_ 'I know Sanji, my little brother wasn't thinking straight were you?’ her tone made it clear there was only one acceptable answer. _

 

_ 'No’  he felt a swift kick to his leg from Kuina, dammit she was going to make him apologize. _

 

_ He glanced up at her looking for a way out but one look and he knew he didn't stand a chance. _

 

Zoro shifted in his bunk shaking loose the memory, ever since he'd left Luffy's house it had all came back. As though remembering that one hellish memory had opened the floodgate, each memory fighting for his attention. 

 

He remembered his spars with Kuina, over two thousand and he hadn't won once. He wondered what she would have done in his position, would she have stayed with Luffy or would she be on a boat heading back to Doflamingo like he was. 

 

He closed his eyes trying to ignore the aching loneliness that was growing with each fresh memory of his family and friends. 


	14. Breakfasts late

 

He rolled out his bunk, the boat had made port at Dressrosa. He'd already been told that Doflamingo wanted to see him, he couldn't help but wonder how much his boss knew. Even though Franky hadn't found a tracker, his boss always seemed to know where he was and what he was doing.

 

He took the elevator up, he’d felt uneasy in the docks something about the toys that worked there had creeped him out. He'd never really paid much attention to them before, dammit having emotions again was doing his head in. Maybe he could redo the training, he usually had a lot of spare time between jobs. He just had to hope no one would notice in the meantime.

 

Mingo, Zoro fought to hide a grin at Luffy's nickname for the man, was lounging in his seat with a twisted grin in place. He’d always thought the man had a sadistic streak, usually he showed it in the creative ways he asked for people to be killed. Zoro couldn't deny that it had rubbed off on him a bit but now he couldn't stand the idea of being anything like his boss.

 

He had come here hoping that he would feel like he belonged, he'd never questioned his place here before. Being with the gang had felt right but he wasn't who they had been looking for, he'd changed too much. Being on the boat and now being here he knew he'd changed too much to belong here either. Maybe after his next job he could just disappear on his own, train himself so he could beat Mihawk one day to keep his promise to Kuina.

 

'You’ve lost your bandana and a sword’ Doflamingo's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

He shrugged he hadn't really come up with an excuse for that.

 

'Is the cook dead?’ Doffy asked.

 

He nodded.

 

'Good, I never actually thought you would come back here Zoro’ Doflamingo grinned at him.

 

He kept his face stoic but inside he was worried. He should have known he couldn't keep secrets from his boss. He knew, somehow he always knew everything that was going on. He stared at the ground, he could hear Doflamingo laughing. If only the cook had woken up and stopped him leaving, maybe they wouldn't have rejected him when they found out about Kuina. He looked up at his boss, none of that mattered now, he was here and he was going to have to face whatever Doflamingo came up with as punishment.

 

* * *

 

_The repeated thumping at the door woke him up. His arm smacked into something cold next to him but he ignored it as the door flew open propelling Luffy into the room. He sat up to get a look at what the hell was happening._

 

_‘It wasn't locked Luffy’ Robin stepped into the room._

 

_‘I'm hungry Saaaanji. I want breakfast’ Luffy was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling._

 

_He knew he should be focusing more on Robin’s presence in his room or actively ignoring the idiot on the floor but his focus was on the sword stabbed into his bed. He moved the quilt that had built up around it, that asshole had murdered his phone. He'd forgotten to put it back after texting Robin last night. The blade was facing away from him but it was still sheer luck he hadn't cut himself on it._

 

_'Zoro you asshole’ he yelled jumping out of bed._

 

_He glared at the empty hammock and stalked angrily towards the bathroom, he kicked the door open but it was empty too._

 

_He went back into the bedroom more confused than angry, Luffy and Robin were still waiting._

 

_'Anyone seen him?’ he asked, not that he was worried he kept telling himself._

 

_The pair shook their heads no, concern showing on Robin's face and Luffy looking confused._

 

_He drew the white sword out of his bed._

 

_‘It's not like he'd leave without this’ he said as he retrieved the sheath where it was leaning carefully against his cupboard. He slid the blade safely into the sheath. He sounded more confident than he felt, he focused on the relieved look on Zoro's face when he'd given him the sword back. No way would he leave it behind._

 

_‘Maybe he's waiting downstairs, he might have got lost’ Luffy bounced up off the floor._

 

_He walked downstairs with the others in silence, he could feel the tension emanating from the pair. He hoped the idiot was in the kitchen, he would demand to know what his phone had done to deserve being assassinated and they'd all eat together at last._

 

_The kitchen was full, everyone was waiting around for breakfast. His stomach sank, everyone wasn't present, there was no green amongst the group. He could hear Robin explaining the situation, Nami began arranging where people would search. He placed the sword down on the kitchen table and walked over to the fridge. He would need to feed everyone, glancing at the clock breakfast was already late._

 

_He opened the fridge trying to come up with ideas for a quick but filling meal, a flash of white amongst his food caught his attention and he pulled a piece of paper out._

 

**_I went back. Can you give Wado back to Koshiro?_ **

 

_He turned it over but that really was all he'd written, no explanation what the fuck was that idiot thinking. He hadn’t even signed his name on it._

 

_'Guys, no point in searching’ he handed the note over to Nami._

 

_He went back to the fridge and dragged out everything he needed for a fry up and started cooking._

 

_Why the hell had that idiot left? Was it something they'd done or something he'd remembered?_

 

_Why was Wado left behind and what the hell had his phone done to deserve a sword through it?_

 

_He'd slept through it all. He hadn't woken up whenever the Marimo had, if he had he could have tried to stop him or at least gotten some kind of explanation._

 

_Zoro could have so easily killed him. He suddenly felt cold, he would have simply fallen asleep and never woken up. Was that why the sword was stabbed into the bed? Zoro's way of saying I could have killed you but didn't. Was the phone part of that message or just Zoro being an annoying asshole?_

 

_'Sanji?’ his eyes flicked over to Nami who was talking to him 'Finally’ she looked worried. Of course she did he'd let Zoro leave 'Are you ok?’_

 

_'Of course’ he gave her a forced smile._

 

_'Then why aren't you eating?’ she asked_

 

_He glanced around, whilst he'd been trying to work everything out in his head, he’d not only finished cooking, served the food but was now sitting at the table._

 

_'Sorry my sweet, just caught up in my thoughts’ he gave her a half hearted smile._

 

_'You know it's not your fault right?’ Luffy said as he finished his breakfast._

 

_His eyes locked with Luffy's, he knew the teen meant well but Zoro had left on his watch. Chopper had trusted him with his patient and he'd lost him._

 

_Luffy reached across taking the plate that was sitting in front of an empty seat. This should have been Zoro's first meal with the whole crew, fuck._

 

_He was still unable to answer Luffy, it felt like it was his fault._

 

_'Don't worry Sanji, we’re going to get him back. He's Nakama’ Luffy said grinning at him before beginning to eat the spare food._

 

_He gave a quick smile to his boss and began eating, Luffy was right they would go and get their swordsman. Then he would kick his ass for being such an idiot and wandering off in the first place._

_He heard a phone chiming and Robin pulled her phone out._

 

_'It appears we're going to be having a guest this afternoon. The ex-gang member has agreed to meet us’ Robin smiled as she read her text._


	15. A visitor for Robin

He sat on the small wall in the back garden enjoying the clear night. He lit a new cigarette taking a deep draw and watched the smoke trail away.

 

Everyone had just finished dinner, Robin’s guest had messaged to say they were running late and would be arriving soon. He heard an engine heading towards the house, so he walked round to the front. Stubbing out his cigarette out as a black motorbike pulled up in the drive. The finish was black but except for a smiling face logo in bright yellow on the tank, the rider wearing a yellow hoody with long black sleeves and the matching emblem on his chest.

 

He took off his white helmet revealing messy black hair and tired grey eyes.

 

'I’m here to see Nico-ya’ the man said as he pulled a longsword off the side of his bike, it was almost the height of the man himself.

 

Sanji couldn't blame him, he was walking into unknown territory alone. He nodded and led the man into the house, he tried to remember the name Robin had told him but he couldn't remember.

 

'Law-san glad you could make it’ Robin smiled at the other man. 

 

Sanji couldn't help but feel jealous, he fought it down. Why couldn't Law have been a beautiful woman? He sighed to himself as they went into the kitchen, he slipped into his seat as Robin introduced Law to the others.

 

'This is Trafalgar Law, he was once a member of the Donquixote Family. He’s currently the leader of his own group, they specialise in illegal medical procedures’ Robin said as introduction.

 

'I know who most of you are, you've built up enough of a reputation. Though it is odd that the marines keep covering up your jobs’ Law locked eyes with Luffy.

 

Luffy laughed.

 

'I'm guessing your grandad being a marine has something to do with that’ Law sounded suspicious.

 

'Garp doesn't interfere. He's not exactly happy about Luffy's choices. He won't arrest him but he wouldn't intervene if he got caught’ Robin answered 'It's more the marines don't want to admit they were shown up so badly’

 

Law nodded but still looked suspicious, or maybe that was just how he looked normally he really couldn't tell.

 

'So why Doflamingo then?’ Law seemed to have concluded that he should just ask Robin.

  
  


'He's been selling drugs and weapons in our territory. It took some digging but Robin found out it was his group’ Nami answered.

 

Sanji grinned slightly. Law had made a good assumption but it was his precious Nami who was really in charge. Well except for those rare few moments when Luffy took charge.

 

'Your group is mainly into financial crimes with a few exceptions’ Law seemed to have done his homework.

 

The main of their money came from bribery, blackmail and theft. Nami would find their targets, she was good at picking victims with a lot of money. Robin was perfect for gathering all the information they needed, Franky was a genius hacker and Usopp could watch their victims at a distance to get any photos they needed. Brook brought contacts from the music and bar scenes, whilst Luffy and himself were the muscle when required. Though Sanji had the main job of feeding the group and of course cute innocent little Chopper was their medic, though to be fair he was a damn good fighter as well.

 

'Pretty much anything to do with money’ Nami grinned 'Though we do any jobs Luffy wants as well’

 

The random jobs that Luffy picked had brought them Robin and Franky. If he hadn't gotten involved the pair would either be incarcerated in a high security prison or dead. Their only real crime was having knowledge the government didn't want anyone to have. Though Sanji had to admit this was the most planning that had ever went into one of their Luffy plans.

 

'I have information on some of the other higher ups. Baby 5, Buffalo and the others’ Law leaned onto his hands 

 

He hadn't noticed before but Laws hands were heavily tattooed the back of the hand had a strange symbol and his knuckles had death across them.

 

'I'll give you the information if you agree to my terms’ Law continued 'I want to go with you and I want to be the one to fight Doflamingo’

 

Luffy looked thoughtful 'Ok but if you can't beat him I will’

 

Law looked at their leader with a look that seemed to be sizing up his strength and nodded.  It wouldn't be the first time that people under-estimated Luffy based on his looks.

 

'How do you plan to get there?’ Law asked

 

'I built a ship’ Franky was beaming with pride 'I keep it at my brother's docks, it's Super’

 

Ok so maybe they dabbled in smuggling as well.

 

'Then if it's fine with you guys we can leave in a week?’ Law asked Nami

 

'We’re ready whenever you are’ Nami grinned

 

'I have surgeries pre-booked, I can cancel some but the hospital needs at least a week's notice on holidays’ Law answered.

 

The conversation turned to planning, so he got up to leave. When Robin looked his way he held up his cigarette packet and she nodded at him.

 

He wandered out the back door, preparation for him would be easy. Fill the ship with at least enough food for a few day's sailing with Luffy, he had no weapons that he needed to get ready. Though now that he thought of it maybe he should visit Iva for a refresher before he left and he should probably tell his dad.

 

He sat down on the wall again, lighting up the cigarette. He wondered what Dressrosa was like, Doflamingo limited visitors and trade so very little of what had happened there in the last decade was known.

 

He pulled out his new phone, Franky had sorted it so that his contacts had moved onto it and his number was the same. He figured he was better getting this over and done with or he would talk himself out of doing it. He tried to work out how to word it, he sighed and stared at his phone. Things with his dad always stressed him, they argued about everything.

 

**Going to Dressrosa with the gang in a week. I'll text when we get back.**

 

He hit send and put it away, best to be straight to the point with the old man.

 

He got up, his cigarette had burned out whilst he was stressing over his text, his phone buzzed so he pulled it out.

 

**Don't do anything stupid. Come round when you get back.**

 

He laughed, he was going with Luffy something stupid was guaranteed. He went back into an empty kitchen, everyone must have left whilst he was out.

 

He checked over his kitchen, it was clean and thankfully Luffy had stayed out of the fridge. There was a sword propped at the against the wall, it had been there all day and no one had moved it. He sighed and picked it up, if it was left out Luffy would probably end up stabbing himself. Sometimes the girls got paid in weapons when they couldn't pay in cash, Luffy had almost shot himself in the foot once, since then they kept them away in a weapons chest.

 

He walked down the hall and through the door into the garage, a large wooden chest that Franky had built sat in the corner. He pulled it open and placed the white sword in amongst armoury, it looked valuable. If the girls sold it they could probably make a fortune, Robin was good at researching their value.

 

He closed the chest lid on the white blade and left, time to get some sleep. He would need to be well rested if he was going to go see Iva.

 

He got ready for bed quickly, then paused at his bed. Whoever had thought it would be funny to put that sword through his phone hadn't come forward. He was pissed off but didn't know who to aim it at, he was sure it wasn't either of his precious angels but that left all the idiotic guys. The battery acid had seeped into his mattresses, even though the sword was unscathed. He wouldn't be able to sleep in it until he got a new one.

 

He grabbed a blanket out of the drawer under his bed and climbed into the hammock that Franky had installed recently. Maybe the cyborg had wrecked his bed so that he would try out the hammock, seemed unlikely but with this group you could never be too sure. He rolled over, the hammock was surprisingly comfy, and he let sleep take over.


	16. A week later

Seeing a lady in distress he hadn't been able to help himself, he'd left the main group.

 

Until then everything had went smoothly, well as smoothly as anything with them involved did.

 

They had been able to use the main docks as they had arrived on a day that Doflamingo was holding an open competition in his Colloseum. Luffy had ran off to enter closely, followed by Law who was either chasing Luffy to remind him why they were there or going to do it himself.

 

Those left including himself had decided to have a look around and feel out the place. The place was cheery, no one seemed concerned that a gang member was openly controlling their country.  The living toys weirded him out but the citizens seemed to enjoy their company and help.

 

Then out of the corner of his eyes he had seen the most beautiful woman being chased by a man. Instantly his chivalry had taken over and he'd left his group to save her from the brute.

 

When she swung her arms round him and hugged him tight as thanks, his mind had erased his mission with possibilities of his perfect life with her. When she told him her name and asked him to follow her, he'd instantly fallen in love and followed the beautiful Viola blindly. 

 

She'd led him to the docks where yet another burly man had grabbed her, insisting that unless Sanji do exactly as he was told he would hurt her. He'd taken their beating silently not wanting to upset the poor crying Viola more than she already was. He swore to himself first chance he got he'd make them pay for making a lady shed tears.

 

They'd finally dragged him up into a sitting position, tying his hands behind his back tightly. His ankles and knees were tied together too, making him suspicious about how much they knew about him.

 

He sat with his eyes shut, not because of the pain that he could handle, he needed to slowly flex each part of his body to check for breaks. He finished at his hands, his most prized possession, thankfully everything was bruised but fine. Even running through what had brought him here, he regretted nothing.

 

He felt someone sitting next to him and opened his eyes, pleased to see that it was Viola who had thankfully stopped crying. Not that it would save the men when he finally got free.

 

'Just tell them what they want and they'll let us go’ her brown eyes looked hopefully at him.

 

‘Of course my love’ anything for his angel.

 

'Why did you come to Dressrosa?’ the thug leader asked him, his cronies trying to be menacing behind him.

 

Intimidation didn't work on him, he'd butted heads with his dad who was a lot scarier than some shitty thugs. 

 

'Luffy wanted to come and where he goes we follow’ he shrugged as much a he could with his arms tied.

 

'We know you're working for Trafalgar Law. We just don't know why.’ 

 

Sanji laughed which earned him a kick to the stomach.

 

'Law's working with us, we're not working for him’ Sanji could just imagine Luffy's reaction to not being the leader, if he wouldn't give it up for his brothers he certainly wasn't for Law 'They’re going to stop Doflamingo’ he grinned at the thugs. Viola tensed slightly beside him.

 

That earned him another blow to his ribs.

 

'Is he telling the truth Viola?’ 

 

He had a feeling that she was working with the thugs but it still hurt to know he was right.

 

She got up and stood in front of him, she put her hands up in an almost circular shape. She said something that he didn't catch being too caught up being the main focus of such a beauty. 

 

After a few minutes she leant in close to him.

 

'Can they do it? Can they really beat him?’ she whispered close to his ear.

 

'Without a doubt’ he responded quietly but confidently.

 

When Luffy set his mind to something nothing was going to get in his was way.

 

As she got up she stumbled falling next to him, as she got up he felt something cold against his wrist and as she pushed herself up, it slid through the ropes freeing his hands.

 

With his legs still bound, he kept this fact hidden from his captors.

 

He felt the metal handle pushed into his hand just before she stood up and turned to the guys.

 

'He knows nothing, he really is just the cook’ she lied to them.

 

'We’ll call the boss and find out what to do with him then’ the one that seemed to be in charge said.

 

He left the building, his cronies followed clearly deciding he was no threat tied up. As soon as the last was out of site, he grabbed the knife sliding it through the ropes freeing his legs.

 

'Thanks’ he gave a smile to Viola as he stretched his legs, getting the circulation going again.

 

'I’m trusting your boss to win’ her eyes welled up 'Then I can free my father and my niece’

 

He moved to comfort her but was interrupted by the return of the thugs. They were going to pay, not just for threatening a lady and making her cry but for interrupting his opportunity to hug her.

 

'He says to shoot him and leave him on their ship as a message’ the leader was too busy staring at his phone to notice that his captive was free.

 

He didn't bother to wait and launched himself at the leader his foot connecting under the chin throwing him backwards into some storage boxes that smashed under the force.

 

The two others were caught by surprise and stared at him blankly for a few seconds. The first took a blow to the side of the head sending him to the ground unconscious but the other managed to pull his gun out.

 

He aimed the gun towards Sanji at first but this one appeared to be smarter than his counterparts and swung his aim round to Viola. He was already moving as the gun fired, he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the burning sensation in his upper right arm. If the bullet was in him then Viola was safe but how dare that asshole fire a gun at a defenseless woman. 

 

Rage built and he moved with such speed and force that when his foot collided with the last thug it left a burn on his chest. The man was rolling on the ground in pain as he calmly pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long draw.

 

He walked slowly towards the shooter, the pain in his arm still dulled with adrenaline. He had originally planned to just knock him out but the idiot was laying on the floor aiming his gun again.

 

'You treacherous bitch’ the man snarled at Viola.

 

Sanji covered the distance quickly before his foot smashed the gun out of the other's hand. He was pretty sure the hand was at least dislocated, he probably wouldn't be holding a gun again anytime soon.

 

'How dare you?’ he yelled as he kicked again catching under the man's side and propelling him up into the air, he twisted round and with his other foot kicked full force. The wall crumpled at the impact of the man and only a small groan confirmed he'd survived it.

 

He took his tie off and wrapped it above the bullet wound, the pain was growing but he didn't have time to sort it just now and if he made it worse Chopper would go nuts.

 

'Come on we need to get out of here’ she grabbed his other arm and dragged him away.

 

She finally stopped down a quiet alleyway.

 

'First we need to find the rest of your group’ she closed her eyes and concentrated.

 

‘Luffy is at the Colosseum, I thought you said he was going to take down Doflamingo’ she sounded worried

 

'Don't worry he will, he just got a little side tracked is all’ he hoped she believed him, he really didn't want her to worry 'How are you doing that? Is it your ability?’

 

‘Yes, part of it allows me to see what's going on even far away. I can also look at people's memories that's why I'm trusting you and your friends’ she answered 'Now I'll take you to Luffy before Doflamingo works out that I betrayed him’

 

‘Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you’ he said as she grabbed his hand causing his heart to race erratically.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that's all the prewritten chapters gone over fixed and put up 17 is not far of being finished. This may end up becoming a couple fic, it does seem to be heading that way. Hope you guys enjoy.


	17. Looking for group

Viola stopped suddenly and it took a minute for him to gain his bearings and realise that they were now outside the Colosseum. The old building loomed above him, looking even more intimidating with bars across the windows.

 

The place looked closed but Viola had a quick word with the guards and they managed to get in. Once safely inside she used her ability again to track down Luffy, and dragged him in the right direction.

 

Yet another sudden stop, forced him out of his daze again and this time it was because his boss was in front of them.

 

'Luffy what the hell are you wearing?’ in the time since he'd left them he'd found a dark blue shirt with flowers and put it over his red vest. That wasn't as strange as the spiky helmet he was wearing with a fake beard.

 

'Guess who's here!’ Luffy was bouncing with excitement 'Guess guess’

 

'I dunno, who?’ he'd never win the guessing game Luffy knew too many people and the teen looked set to explode with excitement.

 

'Sabo and Ace, they're here too’ suddenly Luffy seemed to realise the state he was in 'What happened Sanji?’

 

'Doflamingo knows you’re here he tried to have Sanji killed as a message to you’ Viola answered for him

 

'Oh’ Luffy screwed his face up thinking hard

 

'Viola helped me but she needs you to help her get her family back’ he started to explain

 

Luffy nodded, he turned and yelled down the corridor 'Tra-guy we can go now but can you check on Sanji first’

 

Sanji stopped himself from explaining on, once Luffy had made his mind up nothing was going to stop him.

 

'About time Strawhat-ya’ the other man looked unamused.

 

Law walked up and grabbed his injured arm, he created a small operating bubble and a couple of seconds later he had the bullet in his hand.

 

‘Your arm should heal fine on its own, you'll need a couple of stitches and a sling but that'll need to be done later. Avoid using it until then.’ Law turned to Luffy 'Let’s go before you change your mind again’

 

'I didn't change my mind I was going to win here then beat Mingo’ Luffy stuck his tongue out at Law.

 

Law shook his head and lead Luffy nearer the wall.

 

'Hey where are you guys going?’ Ace called as he came up the corridor.

 

'To beat Mingo’ Luffy grinned.

 

'Sounds fun’ Ace grinned back 'Come on Sabo let's go’

 

The blonde was trailing behind Ace.

 

The brothers caught up with Luffy, already bickering about who was the better fighter.

 

'Are you two coming as well?’ Law looked like he was quickly running out of patience.

 

He looked to Viola, to see what she wanted to do.

 

'He’s holding my father in the cells under the palace, I'll go with you’

 

Sanji nodded 'We're all going then’

 

They all gathered up next to Law and in the blink of an eye they popped outside the Colosseum.

 

It felt odd and it took a couple of seconds to find his bearings again.

 

He walked next to Viola enjoying her company, whilst listening to the brothers laughing loudly. From what he could hear they were arguing about who would beat Doflamingo, who the better fighter was and whose gang was best. From what Sanji remembered though Sabo had joined Luffy's dad's weird group, probably why he was throwing random group names at his other brother's.

 

The three had all ended up under Garp's care. Luffy because his dad was constantly traveling, Sabo had been an abuse case that Garp worked and he'd ended up keeping him. Ace was the son of Roger head of the greatest gang family there had ever been, when his dad had fallen ill he'd asked Garp to look after his son, rival gangs would likely kill him if they'd found him. Garp had agreed and when Roger had succumbed to his illness Garp had still kept his word and raised him. He only knew all this because Ace was a really chatty drunk.

 

Suddenly he found Ace’s arm thrown around his neck.

 

'Hey Sanji tell Luffy I could totally beat him’ Ace said trying to drag him into their argument.

 

'Not a hope in hell Ace’ he wasn't getting dragged into this 'So where you been? Haven't seen you in ages’ 

 

‘I joined Whitebeard's gang’ Ace swung his bag off revealing Whitebeard’s mark tattooed over most of back.

 

'Wasn’t he rivals with your dad?’ 

 

Ace laughed 'Yea but he doesn't care and it's not like he was one of the ones trying to kill me’

 

He always found it amazing how light hearted Ace was about it all. The trouble he'd gotten into just because of someone he couldn't even remember.

 

He couldn't help but laugh along with him, he felt a hand ruffle his hair up. Before he could even fix it Ace was running back to Luffy.

 

'Sanji says I'm the best fighter here’ he called to his brothers.

 

'No I didn't’ he yelled after him, if Viola wasn't with him he'd have caught up and given Ace a well deserved kick.

 

'You all seem cheerier than when I watched your house’ Viola seemed to pause 'Sorry if that's weird but I was ordered to watch you a few times recently’

 

Sanji thought about it, the last week had been busy with planning they'd not had a lot of time together. There had been a couple of days, when the sword had been put through his bed, the mood in the house had been pretty low but it had bounced back pretty quickly.

 

'I guess just bad timing, though Ace and Sabo don't come around much’ she already knew Law wasn't one of them.

 

They were getting closer to the palace when Law stopped everyone.

 

'Right we need a plan, we don't know where any of the family is’ Law started

 

'I can help with that, also I know a safe passage into the palace’ Viola interrupted 

 

She used her ability again.

 

'Your friends have ran into some of the family, they're winning so far, the only members in the palace are Doflamingo and Trebol. If we take my route we can avoid Pica and Diamante’ 

 

'I’ll take Diamante, Ace you take Pica no point in leaving them out right?’ Sabo grinned 'Just point us in the right direction’

 

Viola smiled and gave the brothers the locations of the two, he felt a pang of jealousy but he reminded himself that he was getting to stay with her. 

 

She followed behind her as she led them along a roundabout way to the palace. His arm was aching but he wasn't going to let anyone know, this wasn't the time, he needed to focus. She stopped by a wall and before Sanji could catch how she did it the wall slid open.

 

'So cool’ Luffy shouted as he ran in.

 

Sanji walked in with Viola and Law, he glanced around at the secret tunnels, Luffy was right this was cool.

 

She led them along until they reached stairs.

 

'Law, Luffy you two need to go up it's a straight path to the throne room’ Luffy nodded at Viola and grabbed Law before bolting up the stairs.

 

'We have to go down, are you sure you want to come with me? It's not too late to go with Luffy’ 

 

'Of course my love I'd rather stay with you and make sure you're safe.’ Sanji's heart beat faster at the smile she gave him in response.

 

They walked in silence down the slowly darkening stairs.

 

'So is your niece down here too?’ curiosity got the better of him

 

'No she's in the Colosseum, she's still safe just now’ though he saw worry in her face.

 

'Don’t worry it'll all be over soon’ he pulled out his phone, they had no signal anywhere on the island but it showed him they had been here about five hours.

 

'I hope so, it's been so long since Doflamingo took over, I'd given up’ she stopped her eyes welling up 'Brother Kyros’

 

Sanji stepped forward to comfort her but stopped as his mind bombarded him with memories. His legs buckled under the onslaught, he dug his palms into his eyes trying to slow it down. What the fuck had happened? How the hell had he forgotten? Years of memories stopped and he managed to get back onto his feet.

 

'Viola what just happened?’ he knelt down next to her, she must have sat down when he had.

 

'Someone must have knocked out Sugar, I'm so sorry. It's my fault I told Doflamingo that he didn't kill you’ he pulled her close

 

'Don’t worry it's not your fault just tell me where the mosshead is’ Everything had clicked back into place. They weren't here because Mingo was selling drugs and guns in their territory, though it was true that they had been planning to deal with him at some point. The sword that had been through his bed, had been that asshole. She had been watching their house during Zoro's stay that's why the mood had been low.

 

'He’s in the cells’ she answered

 

'Right let's go then’ he got to his feet helping Viola up too. They walked in silence again, this time he was worried about what the hell Doflamingo had done to their swordsman.

  
  



	18. Moving on

**__**

He could hear footsteps in the distance, heading down the stairs towards the cell he was in. He'd been stuck in here….well he had no clue… there were no windows to help show the days pass.

 

He knew Doffy had planned this as his punishment, his newly remembered friends and family would forget him. It was his kind of twisted irony but up until now he'd found it kinda relaxing. It’d given him time to go through everything without any interference or time limits. When Doffy had challenged him the day he came back, he'd quit there and then; cutting any loyalty he may have held for the group. His problem had been his dad and his friends and guessing from his returned human form he couldn't help but assume that Luffy was here somewhere. With one last stretch he rolled off the bed, picking up his swords as he did. The cell door was an old thick steel one, he grinned it wasn't going to stop him even with one sword missing.  He drew both swords holding one in each hand as he concentrated, letting his strength build and flow into them before releasing it. The door stood for a few seconds before collapsing down, the sound blending with what had to be another door getting smashed in.

 

He walked into the hallway glancing down towards the noise, he saw a dark haired woman walking into a cell further down as the blonde turned in his direction. God dammit of all the people he ran into why did it have to be that stupid blonde asshole. 

 

His eyes locked on the dark haired woman next to him, he knew she was one of them. She'd exited the cell with an much older man.

 

'Yo earth to mosshead, I said trust you to ruin a perfectly good rescue mission’ the blonde lit a cigarette 'I mean if you were just gonna escape why bother coming back here at all’

 

'What’s she doing with you?’ she was the one who had told Doffy what he’d been doing 

 

'We're rescuing her dad as well, Doflamingo was holding that over her’ he blew out a trail of smoke nodding towards the other man.

 

'Sorry about before Zoro, I didn't want to tell him but I couldn't risk my father's safety’ her eyes teared up a bit.

 

It honestly didn't surprise him so he just shrugged and headed for the stairs, he wasn't going to let the blonde think he had anything to do with him getting out of here. He almost grinned at the old rivalry that was bubbling back up just by being around that idiot.

 

He could hear the others talking behind him but he took no notice, he just wanted off this island. He'd told Doflamingo that he quit and he'd more than paid the leaving price, so for the first time in what felt like forever he was free to do what he wanted.

 

The sound of a ringtone caught his attention though, phones didn't work here there was a blocker on the island. 

 

'Usopp?’ Sanji sounded confused.

 

'Sanji! Do you remember Zoro as well? We need to find him so Luffy will leave’ Usopp’s voice broke with panic 'The marines are coming, we need to leave now’

 

'Got him here, how the hell are you calling me though?’

 

'Hurry up then, Franky fixed the phones and everyone is heading back’ he sounded less panicked but only slightly.

 

Sanji hung up the phone before Usopp could complain more.

 

'We need to go now but if you ever change your mind you know where to find me’ Sanji had that stupid lovey dovey look.

 

He sighed and walked off.

 

'Wrong way you stupid bastard’ he felt a hand on his collar before it pulled him round 'Asshole interrupting my beautiful goodbye’

 

The blonde was practically chewing the end of his cigarette.

 

He barely grunted in response and this set the blonde off on a rant that seemed to be a test of how many insults he could come up with.

 

A familiar sight caught the corner of his eye and he slipped out of the cooks grip. He walked over to the slumped figure, the back tattoo was new but the hat resting just above it was not.

 

'Hey Ace’ he shook his shoulder, a snore confirming that he was asleep and not unconscious.

 

'So he never grew out of it then?’ growing up Ace’s narcolepsy had been a mixture of fun and difficulty depending where he fell asleep.

 

He ignored the surprised look on Sanji's face as he dragged his old friend up and over his shoulder. If the marines were coming then a member of the White Beard gang definitely didn't want to be here.

 

'Ah…no’ Sanji was staring at him like he'd grown a third head

 

Rather than handle the awkward situation he picked a direction and began walking.

 

'Holy shit you actually picked the right way’ Sanji lit up again as he walked beside them.

 

As they neared the dock yet another unique hat caught his attention.

 

'Zoro?’ the other blonde grinned at him 'When Luffy started shouting about looking for you :I thought he'd lost it’

 

'Where is he anyway?’ he really was looking forward to seeing him again.

 

'Ah he's back on the ship, Usopp managed to stop him leaving to search for you’ Sabo nodded towards Ace 'I’ll take him Marco’s looking for him’

 

He lowered Ace down so that Sabo could slide under his arm, he didn't think Sabo could just sling him over his shoulder.

 

'Look I need to go as well, plus I don't want to be there when Chopper sees the state of you guys’ Sabo laughed as he hauled his sleeping brother towards the opposite end of the docks.

 

The pair walked he last of the way to the ship in silence. When he got close enough he stopped to stare at the lion at the front of the ship.

 

'It’s the Thousand Sunny Franky built it with his brother’ the cook led him to the gangplank and onto the ship.

 

His foot never even reached the deck before Luffy threw himself with enough force to knock them both off the ship.

 

'Zoro! You're coming back with us right?’ he was met with a grin that hadn't changed one bit since they were kids.

 

'Yea Luffy’ he managed to untangle himself and and stand up the beaten and tired looking Luffy bounced up and dragged him onto the ship.

 

Sanji was getting dragged off by Chopper a surly looking guy with a yellow hoody had been following them but stopped.

 

'You as well’ he motioned for him to follow.

 

Zoro shrugged and followed the group into what appeared to be a medical bay. He was impressed at the tech they had managed to fit onto a boat. He sat down on a seat at the side whilst Chopper ushered the blonde over to the bed.

 

Chopper set about the cooks arm, whilst lecturing him about getting shot. Sanji tried to defend himself but gave up and took the reindeer's lecture with a smile, that set the doctor off on a new lecture about how this wasn't funny.

 

The dark haired man came over and began poking at the skin around his eye with gloved hands.

 

It stung a bit but it didn't really bother him, he guessed he was another doctor as he wasn't bothering with an introduction or small talk.

 

'I can fix that but I’ll need you to come to the hospital. The eyes damaged beyond repair but I have some spares’ he took his gloves off and washed his tattooed hands ‘Send Luffy in next will you’ 

 

He nodded at the man who looked as beaten as his next patient, he glanced over at the cook who was still getting lectured. Thankful for his quiet doctor he slipped out and went to fetch Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay been busy with course work and my moods been low so gaming more than writing. I will finish though I swear


	19. On a boat

He washed the dinner dishes, listening in on the conversation going on at the table.

 

'He’s legally dead there's no reason to involve the Marines’ 

 

'But he's not dead Nami’ Luffy sounded confused 'He’s right there’

 

He glanced over his shoulder, Zoro was napping on the couch. He didn't really seem as concerned as everyone else was about his return.

 

'Then we have to decide what we'll tell the Marines’ Robin answered 'That is if you want to be alive Zoro, you could always stay dead’

 

'Alive, tired of pretending I don't exist’ Zoro murmured from the couch, so not asleep then.

 

He grabbed the dish towel and threw it across the room, smacking the swordsman clearly on the face.

 

He turned back to the dishes and kept washing as he heard footsteps coming up behind him quickly. He felt the towel smack him on the back of the head and turned to face the angry man.

 

'So nice of you to volunteer to dry the dishes mosshead’ he turned back to the dish water.

 

He half expected Zoro to return to the couch but he moved over and started dry the increasing pile of dishes.

 

He lost himself in the almost meditative action of washing the dishes, with his equally silent partner. The conversation seemed to be wrapping up by the time he was done and wandered over to the table.

 

'Right Sanji, when we get back you go with Zoro and Law to the hospital. We’ll call Garp and Koshiro to work out how to handle the Marines’ Nami stood up from the table looking tired.

 

'Of course Nami-swan’ he smiled at her as he dug in his pocket for his cigarettes.

 

'Goodnight guys, remember to show Zoro where the bedroom is’ she stretched and left with Robin who said goodnight quickly before getting into another deep conversation with the navigator.

 

The guys followed suit each saying goodnight and heading for the door, he lit up as he noticed Zoro about to go with them.

 

'Wait a minute moss head I'll show you in a bit’ there was one thing he needed to do now that everything had settled down.

 

He stood up and stretched, his body was tired and the dull ache from the wound on his arm was annoying him.

 

He nodded for the swordsman to follow him and thankfully he didn't argue and following along peacefully.

 

He walked across the deck, pulling open the door and headed down the ladder going directly to the storage room.

 

He paused at the door checking that the directionless idiot hadn't gotten lost. He was still behind him but was looking a mixture of puzzled and wary. He opened the door and walked into the room that he had helped pack before their journey. He took one last deep draw on his cigarette before stubbing it out in the pocket ashtray that Franky had given him to stop him littering his ship.

 

He blew the smoke out as he walked over to the same chest that had been in the basement. He was so thankful that Nami hadn't found and sold it in the time it had taken them to prepare for the trip. He flipped open the lid and sitting perfectly at the top was the white sword, waiting to be reunited with its owner. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, he looked round and was surprised at the look of pain on Zoro's face. That wasn't what he was expecting, the confusion must have shown on his face as Zoro quickly went back to his normal stoic look.

 

He picked up the sword and held the hilt towards Zoro waiting for him to take it.

 

The sword felt heavier than it should, Sanji nudged it forward hoping that Zoro would hurry up and take it. It felt as wrong as using another chef’s knives, maybe more so as this blade had the weight of multiple past owners.

 

'God dammit, take the sword already’ he saw that look in the swordsman's eyes again ‘Why did you leave it in the first place?’ he wasn't going to get anywhere if he didn't know why he was hesitating.

 

He wasn't sure why he was going out of his way, the old them pretty much hated each other. Maybe it was thinking he was dead for so long or maybe just the years apart, he just couldn't stop trying to help.

 

The silence dragged on, with the discomfort from holding the sword he turned round to place it back in the chest.

 

'I killed her, I couldn't face taking Wado with me knowing that’ Zoro's voice was quiet, the raw pain clear.

 

His chest tightened, threatening panic. Kuinas face flashed in his mind forever the young happy girl he'd known. How could…..no there was no way. He'd always wished he'd had a sibling just because of how Kuina and Zoro were. No way could Zoro hurt Kuina he adored her, looked up to her. Hell the fight they'd got into just because he'd made her cry. Even now guilt twisted in his gut.

 

'There’s no way you would have hurt her, it was an accident right?’ he fought to keep his voice level as he turned back to the swordsman.

 

Zoro's head snapped up his eyes dark and cold, reminding him swiftly that he was more than capable of killing.

 

'I aimed a gun at her head and pulled the fucking trigger it was no god damned accident’ his voice rose with anger.

 

'But why?’ his voice sounded weak and confused, as angry as Zoro was he couldn't accept it.

 

'I…’ The anger seemed to fade and Zoro slid down the wall, letting his face fall into his arms 'I couldn't stop myself’

 

He still couldn't understand what the hell he meant, he moved over to Zoro letting himself slide down next to him.

 

He sat there not knowing what to do, what could he even say. He looked at the sword, still in his hand. Finally it clicked.

 

'Look, I don't know what happened but there's no way you would have hurt her if you had any control’ control why was that bugging him, god dammit focus 'No way would Kuina want anyone else but you to have this’ he placed the sword next to the ones still attached to the swordsman's side, feeling the heaviness leave him 'I’m sure your dad will say the same but you'll see him again soon’

 

Control….why…..

 

Something was stirring in his over tired mind. He took a cigarette out holding it but not lighting it and tapped it trying to work out what it was that he was trying to remember.

 

Finally it came through the haze, Luffy had been talking loudly to Law whilst Chopper had worked on his arm.

 

He'd complained that Mingo’s ability was cheating, making the king kill his own people. Law had tried to explain how it worked to Luffy but had realised he was fighting a losing battle.

 

He pushed himself back up and grabbed Zoro, dragging him up an out of the storage room. He followed quietly, to wrapped up in the past to care about what he was up to.

 

He knocked the door and waited, it didn't take long for the medical bay door to be opened by an exhausted looking Law.

 

'Cook-ya?’

 

'Law I need to ask you about Doflamingo can we come in?’ 

 

Zoro's head snapped up suddenly back in the present.

 

Law ran a hand over his face, the circles under his eyes darker than normal.

 

'Sure, who needs sleep anyway’ Law stepped back leaving the door open for the pair to follow.

  
  
  
  



	20. Almost home

Law leaned back into his chair, Zoro was lounging back on the hospital bed listening. Sanji sat opposite wishing he could see his face whilst Law carried on.

'So the doctor came close to replicating Doflamingo's ability but it couldn't even work properly on a small kid’ Law rubbed his eyes 'Corazon told me the doctor had an unfortunate accident once Doflamingo got everything he wanted out of him’ a wry smile made it clear there was no accident.

'Thanks Law, we'll let you get some sleep now’ he got up and rubbed his eyes, even he was exhausted at this point. He left the room with the swordsman, going to the edge of the ship, staring into the ocean. The sea was calm but he could hear the water gently hitting the edge of the ship. He let the sound of the waves calm him down, many of his favourite memories was with Zeff fishing, the best though were the short breaks where they took a boat out to fish. He pulled out his Zippo, the wave pattern on it was the reason he’d bought it. He pulled a cigarette out, flicked it open and lit it, staring at the flame for a second before snuffing it out with a click of the lid. 

He felt Zoro shifting beside him, he turned and sat on the edge of the ship. He took a deep draw still trying to process what they had found out. 

'So you know everything now?’ maybe knowing would make dealing easier.

'Yea, wish I could have killed that bastard’ Zoro stared out at the ocean ‘Though at the same time I'm just glad it's done’

Doflamingo had dispatched the doctor over his failures and to keep the information on his ability a secret. That only left whoever took him and it was highly unlikely they would ever work that out. 

'What about the Marines?’ he asked carefully

'Fuck em, as long as they leave me alone I don't care anymore’ Zoro sounded tired, older than he should 'After the hospital tomorrow I need to go see my dad, I at least owe him the truth’

'Sure but just remember you didn't have a choice, try to focus on that’ he hoped he could get through to the damned idiot.

He slid off the edge and turned to stare into the ocean again, the waves still lapping against the ship. How easily they could pull you down, had been drilled into his head by Zeff from a young . As much as he loved the ocean, he respected it; being around Zoro, talking about family was making him miss the old bastard.

'While you're there I should probably go see my old man. He told me to check in when I got back’ he stubbed out his cigarette into Franky's ashtray again 'Come on we should get some sleep, tomorrow's gonna be busy as hell’

Zoro finally tore his gaze away and followed him down into men's quarters, before he even opened the door he could hear the others snoring away. He opened the door quietly, his bed was nearest the door meaning he could leave without waking up the eating machine and cook in peace. The rest tended to be a free for all and tonight the one above him had been left free. He was still wearing the plain white t-shirt Chopper had given him to replace his tattered shirt, so he pulled his trouser off dumping them in the corner. He would worry about a shower and clean clothes tomorrow, Zoro seemed to have had a similar idea but only took his boots off before climbing into the top bed.

He set an alarm on his phone before sliding it into the wireless charging box that Franky had built into the bunk.

He quietly said night into the mutterings and snoring of his sleeping friends.

'Night Curly’ a quiet response before exhaustion won and sleep took over.

The buzzing from his phone alarm woke him up without waking the others. He slid out of his bed quietly and went over to his locker to grab clean clothes. He opened the door and stared in disbelief, he should have knew something was up when Nami not only said she would grab his bags for him at home but unpacked them on the ship. She had even left the suit he had been wearing on a hanger on the front of his locker.

She had repacked, replacing all his suits except one with t-shirts, checked short-sleeve shirts and jeans. Looking closer he realised at least half of the stuff she had packed was the stuff that they had bought for Zoro. It had been in a bag beside his cupboard making it easy for her to grab, not that he would hold it against the beautiful Nami-swan. He rummaged through finding a blue checked shirt that she had bought him for his birthday and a pair of faded blue jeans. They would look fine paired with his shoes and it's as casual as he felt comfortable with.

He grabbed out a set of Zoro's and left them on the end of his bed as he went to the mens bathroom. A quick shower, then he would have to make breakfast for everyone. Well except Zoro, Law had been quite firm about no food or water after dinner. 

The morning passed quickly and before he even knew it, it was mid afternoon and they were in the dock.

Sanji left the kitchen with his knife roll, tucking it into his bags. The others would be taking his stuff back as he would be driving Zoro and Law to the hospital.


End file.
